Like Father, Like Daughter: A Power Rangers Fanfiction
by TheGreenMistress
Summary: It's been almost two decades since Legendary Ranger Tommy Oliver defeated Empress Rita along side his friends. Since then, he has now settled down with his Twin Daughters, Hayden and Kayla. Together they have been protecting the city of Reefside from evil, but what happens when an old enemy returns, and exacts revenge in a way that Tommy never expected? M: Language -NOT FINISHED-
1. ORIGIN STORY: MUST READ FIRST

It's been almost two decades since Legendary Ranger Tommy Oliver defeated Empress Rita along side his friends. Since then, he has settled down with the love of his life, Kimberly Ann Hart (now Oliver) and has two beautiful twin Daughters, Kayla and Hayden. Along side them is their adopted Brother, Trent Fernandez(Mercer). Everything seemed to be easy going for the family, until a tragic event occurred, and everything changed. Kimberly died of Cancer when the twins were only 5 years old, Trent a few years older. Devastated by the loss, Tommy was now left alone to raise 3 children on his own. When the twins became old enough, he gave them the powers to become Rangers so that they could protect themselves from danger, Hayden being the Green Gecko Ranger, and Kayla being the Silver Dragon Ranger. He knew that someday, somehow his enemies he defeated in the past would find a way back, and seek revenge on him, and he wanted to be prepared. It's now the year 2014, and Kayla and Hayden are 19 years old, Trent 21. It's been 14 years since their Mother's death, and they have been learning to cope with it, while fighting alongside their Father to protect the City of Reefside from evil. What kind of events awaits this family?


	2. Chapter 1: Back in Time

A/N: First of All, I would like to thank you for stopping by and showing interest in my work! It means the world to me, and I hope you find this story interesting enough to write a review (or more than just one! 3). I love to read feedback, and will gladly take suggestions. A few little details I would like to go over:

-Hayden and Kayla are twins, but they don't exactly look the same. Kayla has brown hair, blue eyes, and is about 5'7 in height. Hayden has blonde hair, green eyes, and is the same height as Kayla. Their faces have the same bone structure ( I guess that's what you would call it? lol) as Kimberly, although there's some of Tommy mixed in as well. They are both 19 years old, and Hayden is going to College (or trying to lol) while Kayla isn't (idk why but I didn't really put her in like that, so I guess you can come up with something.) I don't really know how to explain what their voices sound like, so you guys are more than welcome to put them in your heads, and maybe try to come up with a good description for them?

-Their Ranger forms are pretty much Maddie's from Mystic force, only the color's are Green (same as Tommy's original color) and Silver, and the cape doesn't have the symbol on the back of it. We also don't have the little wand/staff thing that Maddie used, however we do have our own weapons which will be mentioned throughout the story.

-Disclaimer: Obviously I'm not Creative enough to come up with the Genius Character's of Tommy, Rita, Finster, etc, so they don't belong to me. They rightfully belong to Saban. However, Hayden and Kayla are both mine (and my Best friend's, we actually based them off of US irl.) and maybe throughout the story if a monster appears, it will be from my own mind, which hopefully won't be as weird as the Monsters that Rita usually sends LOL. there is also a new villainous Named Allysonia, who is based off of Astronema from PR In Space.

-Don't forget to leave a Review! May the power protect you all, my fellow PR Fans! :)

" Now class, I hope You've all read chapter 13 in your books, because we are going to have a quiz over it on Friday. For today's lesson however, we are going to discuss Your thoughts on how the events that occurred in this chapter will affect the outcome of the ending."

Oh great, as if reading this stupid book about a Vampire that falls in love with a human girl would actually serve as a purpose of 'Education', now we have to discuss our feelings about it? Well here's mine: Why the hell do the Vampires sparkle in sunlight? Aren't they supposed to burn when exposed to it? Here's my look on how this will end: Edward and Bella get married, have a Vampire baby, and ride off into the moonlight on a Unicorn. Okay, maybe the Unicorn thing is a little too much.

" Ms Oliver...Ms Oliver...MS OLIVER!"

My thoughts were interrupted as Mrs Page's high-pitched voice rang through my head, shouting my name across the room. " Huh..." I replied as I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the bright splotch in my vision from staring into the sunlight that was being cast from the window. The whole classroom erupted with laughter, and Mrs Page was staring at me from across the room. " Why don't you tell the class Your opinion on how the turn of events will Effect Edward and Bella's relationship." Oh great, here we go again.

I stood up by my desk, and waved my hair to the back of my head. "Well, Mrs P, I believe that not only will their relationship turn into a heaping pile of shit, but this entire book is really boring, and I honestly don't care what the hell happens in the end, because he's a Vampire, and she's a Human." The entire class erupted into laughter as I stood there with a huge smirk spread across my face, with my arms across my chest.

Mrs Page's face began to form a disappointed frown as she stoop up from her desk. " Hayden Oliver, I am ashamed at You. Not only have You used foul language in school, but being a Smart-mouth? Your Father will be hearing about this after class, young lady. You know, he will be very disappointed in you, as he was once in my class, and was one of the brightest students in it as well."

As I was about to make a remark, my necklace started glowing from underneath my shirt, and my communicator was going crazy. I immediately grabbed my necklace, and ran for the door to the class. " Sorry, Mrs P, love to sat and chat but I gotta' go!"

Last thing I heard as I ran into the hallway was Mrs Page demanding I tell her where I was going. 'She can just mind her own damn business.' I though to myself as I ducked into the girls bathroom. " Hayden here." I whispered into my communicator.

All that came through was the sound of someone laughing, and a lot of static. " Dammit, Kayla, Dad, Hayley, Anyone? Hello, can you here me?" A few seconds later, my Sister's voice finally broke through the static. " SIS, GET DOWN HERE, THERE'S A MONSTER ATTACKING THE REEFSIDE SCIENCE CENTER!"

" Of course, because why in the hell would someone want to attack an expensive as hell facility with mass weapons that can be used to destroy the city? ON MY WAY!" I replied, and ran for the exit. " ITS MORPHIN TIME!"

*DOWNTOWN REEFSIDE, CENTRAL SQUARE*

" HAHAHAHA, RUN PUNY HUMANS, RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" As the crowd of frightened pedestrians ran away, the creature began shooting yellow beams of light at the buildings around the square, causing debris to fall into their path. As the creature walked closer the group, a hailstorm of glowing bullets shot at it from behind. " Hey ugly, why don't you pick on someone your own size!?" " Why, who dares!?" The Monster screamed in irritation as he turned around.

Standing before him, about 20 feet away, were 2 Power Rangers. One was a Black Ranger, with a Golden triangular pattern that ran down the sides of his legs and arms. The other one, who was a little shorter, was Silver, with a crown-shaped visor, had a black striped pattern going down her chest, and had a cape. " Prepare to be defeated by your worst nightmare, unless you prefer to give up now." The silver Ranger pulled out a long staff with a sharp point at the end, and the Black Ranger pulled out a black and white Sword.

" HA! Well if it isn't the Power Rangers, and only two? My, I expected more!" The Monster was a giant Grandfather Clock, with feet attached to the bottom, and arms on the sides. Kayla began to laugh, and shouted " By the looks of You, that's all it takes to be defeated, time-boy!" " Wait, Kayla, I don't like this. He doesn't seem like something Allysonia would send..." The Black Ranger added.

" Dad, who else would send these things, Mesogog? It's not like the guy can just wake up from the dead!" All of a sudden, as the two Ranger's were talking, a Trumpet sound Blasted through the air, followed by green beams of light firing at the Monster. " Hayden Oliver, how many times do I have to tell you not to use that Dagger!?" I laughed at my Dad's concern as I ran to stand beside my Sister.

" Oh come on, Dad, at least it stunned him didn't it!" I replied, taking a defensive stance. " Come on, let's get this creep!" I charged at the monster with my Dagger's in each hand, and began to strike at him furiously, until suddenly, as Kayla and my Father started attacking with me, my head began to ring as if an explosion had gone off right beside me. I backed away, silently screaming in pain, trying to get my helmet off so I could breathe.

Neither My Father nor Sister seemed to notice what I was going through, as they were too busy trying to fight off the Monster. I quickly rounded the nearest corner of a building, finally managed to yank my headgear off, and threw it to the ground. " What the...hell..." I knelt down on my knees, and smashed my fists into the ground. " WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!?"

As I desperately tried to ignore the pain pulsing through my head, a high-pitched laugh began to echo throughout the alley way. When I looked around for the source, I noticed my reflection inside a puddle of water on the ground, and my stomach sank at the site. My Eyes were glowing iridescent Green. " No...not again...DAD! KAYLA...HE...HELP ME!" " Aww, what's the matter little Ranger? Daddy not coming to save You?"

That voice...the way it was high-pitched, and nasally...there was only one villainess that I knew who sounded like that...and she wasn't even supposed to be alive anymore. " Empress...Rita? It ca-AAAGH!" Before I could finish my sentence, my head began to hurt even worse than it already had been. When I looked back up in her direction, there was another figure standing in front of me, his hand pointing in my direction." You will not speak unless you are asked to speak, Prisoner!"

My vision had become blurry, and out of focus from the crying and the pain that was currently coursing through my head, but from what I could see, the figure that was apparently causing me grief, was dressed in a bright green Suit, with white boots and gloves. I couldn't see past his shoulders due to barely being able to lift my head from all the pain, but something in my gut was telling me that I knew this person very well. That voice, the color of the costume he wore, and the fact that he was obviously working for Rita, who should be dead right now but instead is alive and here in the flesh, led me to believe that I was facing the younger, more aggressive version of my Father. " Tommy, stop, you're hurting her! Remember we need her to be alive, my child."

The way I heard her call him 'My child' really creeped me out. What was she, his mother or something? How in the hell were the both of them here in the first place? My Dad was a few feet away with my sister fighting off a monster, and yet here I am being tortured by my adolescent Father? Okay, that just gave me an even worse headache than the one I have now.

All of a sudden, the pain began to subside, and I was able to sit up, but not before a couple of putties grabbed a hold of my shoulders, and held me down. " I swear to Zordon, Rita, I don't know...how you're here...but...I'm going to make you pay for this...and for treating My Father like a slave..." I whispered. My throat had began to hurt from all the screaming I did.

Rita began to laugh again, and held my face up to hers with one of her long nails. " I wouldn't count on it, My Sweet. After all, once an Oliver, always an Oliver. You want to be like your Father? Well rejoice, my child! For you will soon be fighting along side him!" Her voice echoed with those last words, sending a chill down my spine.

I knew exactly what she meant, and I wasn't looking forward to being under a spell again. " My Father's friends broke your spell on him once Rita, what makes you think they won't do it again?" I jerked my head away from her grasp, and spit in her direction.

Rita smirked, and grabbed my face again, jerking me back to face her. " Because, you little Brat, I already found a way to perfect the spell without using the Sword of Darkness, and this time, it's more powerful. Because of that Monster your family is currently facing, I was able to travel back in time, and fix my mistakes! Which is what I'm doing now...TIMESTER!" All of a sudden, the Clock Monster that I'd been fighting with my Family moments ago appeared in the alley way. I could hear My Sister and Father's reactions in the background to him disappearing on them.

" SIS, DAD, HE-" As soon as I tried to scream for them, one of the putties covered my mouth. " Hayden?" I could hear my Sister's voice calling for me, along with my Dad. " Send us back to 1993, quickly, before the other two get here!" Rita demanded, and motioned for the putties to drag me in front of her and my Father. " As you wish, Empress Rita! Bwaaaaah!" The monster sent a bright lightbeam toward us, and in a few seconds, we were all in the middle of what I assumed to be the Moon Palace.

As I looked around, I saw a Telescope, and it was pointing to Earth, perched over a balcony that was open to the Moon's atmosphere. On my other side, Rita's thrown stood tall and proud in the very center of the room. " Tommy, take her away, and don't let her out of your site! I must prepare the alter for the spell." A chill ran down my spine at hearing the words "prepare" and "alter", and I began to struggle against the putties holding me.

When I continued to struggle for a few more seconds, a sudden sharp object was jammed underneath my neck, causing me to freeze, and hiccup. When I glanced down, I saw that it was the Dragon Dagger, and my Father was pointing it right at the middle of my throat. " Da...Dad...please" I whimpered.

" Stop struggling, or I will have to put a mark on your flawless skin, and we wouldn't want that, would we Green Princess?" He began to laugh that signature laugh that his friend Jason had once told my Sister and I about. I never knew how creepy, and maniacal it was until now. Not to mention the fact that my own Father just called me Princess? What the hell is this, some nightmare? As I began to be dragged down a long corridor by the Putties, and my Father holding me at "Knife-point", I had one thought: I had to find a way to contact my Father's friends, if we really were in 1993, and somehow escape, or else I was going to be an evil Sidekick to my Dad for the rest of my life.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ritual

I sat there, crouched with me knees to my chest, for what felt like days. I don't know how long I'd been crying, but I could no longer shed tears. I was still afraid, afraid of what was in store for me, and afraid of my Father's "Evil" side, but I was mainly afraid that I might never get to see my Sister, or my Father, or any of my friends again. Of course, I'll see my Father, but not in the same way. No, I was about to become a mindless slave, and be his "Partner" in taking over my home planet.

" Stop thinking like that...Your an Oliver, and Oliver's don't quit! They'll save me, because after all, Family never quits on eachother...oh god...I'm doomed!" I leaned my head against one of the tall pots that outlined the cage of my prison. This prison was the one that my Dad had told my Sister and I many stories about. He'd almost killed Jason in here, and the very weapon that Rita used against him, and nearly took his life with was held here. The fact that I was being held prisoner in here now diminished any hope I had of rescue, not to mention the fact that we were now in the Year 1993, which was right before My sister and I were born.

After a few seconds passed, I was startled out of my thought by someone's voice cutting in. " Did you just say Oliver?" I lifted my head to face the door to the cage, and standing there in all his Mullet haircut wearing glory, was my Father. He was staring at me with a confused, but also intrigued look on his face. Maybe this was my chance to get him to free me, and help me escape! " Da...Tommy, listen to me...Yo-" " GREEN RANGER, BRING THE GIRL INTO MY THRONE ROOM IMMEDIATELY FOR THE RITUAL TO BEGIN!"

Rita's nasally voice boomed throughout the entire room, and I could see my Dad's eyes begin to glow Green, just like mine did back in the alley. " As You wish, My Empress." He raised his hand up, and snapped his fingers, summoning a large group of putties behind him. For the first time in my life, I actually began to feel frightened, and began sobbing hysterically. " NO! NO, DAD, PLEASE DON'T LET HER DO THIS TO ME! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO ME!" The Putties began to surround me, and 2 of them forced my hands behind my back while another shackled my wrists together.

" Stand up, girl, or else I'll drag you by your hair, and believe me, you don't want any more pain than what your about to go through." My Father was standing in front of me, morphed, pointing the Sword of Darkness down in my direction. I looked up at him, hatred and fear spread across my face, and slowly raised myself onto my feet, while the putties held my arms. " Go to hell..." I couldn't believe what I'd just said, and to my own Father. If this were the Man who'd raised me, he would've immediately started giving me a lecture, and sent me to my room, instead of standing here laughing, and replying " I'm already there, and your about to join me."

" Gag her, and blindfold her as well. I'm tired of hearing all this crying and whimpering." The Putties then proceeded to tie a black Bandanna around my head, covering my mouth and almost my nose. The last glimpse I had before the putties covered my eyes as well, was my Father putting some sort of spell over the Bandanna gagging me, causing it to glow Green. My vision gone, and my breathing almost cut off, I really began to feel panic take over as I was dragged through the hall, and into Rita's thrown room.

" My Queen, we have brought the Prisoner as You wished." I heard my Father say. It was what I heard after him that really sent me over the edge. " Excellent, the Alter is prepared, now tie her down, and Tommy, give me your power coin. She must be infused with your Essence for this to work." Infused with my Father's Essence, tie me down? Oh my god, this woman really is mad!

The next thing I knew, the puttied were dragging me somewhere, until I was forced to lay down on what felt like a giant Boulder. I knew it had to be the stone table that Rita had used to put my Father under the spell, and I could here the Putties chaining my arms and legs down to where I couldn't move. " It won't hurt as much if You don't struggle. Believe me, I know." The low, whispering voice of My Father echoed in my left ear, and I could feel his presence next to me.

He almost sounded like he was worried, and it made me wonder of his true side was somehow trying to fight through this evil shell. " Please..." I whispered." Please...don't...let her...do this...I.."

" Tommy, take your position next to her so that I can begin the opening Ceremony." Rita began to laugh maniacally, and it sent chills through my spine. I could hear my Father's footsteps as he walked around the table to stand behind me. " Oh, and remove the blindfold from her eyes, I want to watch as the spell takes over." " As you wish, my Empress." I heard my Father reply, and the blindfold was removed from my head, and my vision was exposed to my surroundings.

The entire room was pitch black, and the floor was covered in fog, just like the Dark dimension. There were candles lit all around me and my Father, and they were all glowing a bright green color, just like my eyes had when I was captured. Rita was standing on a round, stone platform that was raised about 5 ft off the ground, and her spell book was open in front of her. On the other side of the table stood my Father, and he was holding the dragon Dagger in his right hand. I began to struggle against the chains that held me down, but to no avail.

" Tommy, bring me her blood, and yours as well. I must prepare the alter further if this is to work right."

Rita held up her hand, and snapped her fingers, making a small wine glass appear out of thin air. As I continued to thrash about, my heart began to pound in my ears as I watched my Father (who was still morphed) approach me, Dagger in one hand, and the goblet in the other. " I already told you, if You don't struggle, this will hurt less."

But his words did nothing to stop me from struggling against the chains, and suddenly I felt the putties yank one of my wrists over the edge of the table toward him. " Dad, please..." But my plea was soon drowned out by the pain that shot through my wrist as the Dagger cut through my skin. I began to scream as loud as I could, and even the gag tied over my mouth couldn't stop them from coming through. Hurt less, my ass! I always knew my Father was a terrible liar, and this just proved my point.

I continued to watch in horror as my own blood dripped from the cut across my wrist and into the goblet my Father was holding. it felt like an eternity before Rita finally told him to stop. " If we drain too much of her blood, she'll pass out before it's complete. Now, come here, my boy, and hold out your wrist." I was already on the verge of passing out just from all the pain I'd gone through.

" Once I merge your blood with hers, You will be able to feel each others emotions, and see each others thoughts." Rita explained as she took my Father's Dagger from him, and slit his wrist the way he had done to me. I watched in amazement and fear as she drained his blood into the Goblet, and he never even flinched. I felt like a weakling for the way I'd screamed throughout my wrist being sliced. A few seconds later, Rita was finished mixing our blood together, and she handed the Goblet back to him, and laughed.

" The first part is complete, now all You must do is drink from it, and the magic will take affect." My eyes widened in fear, and I began to feel like I was going to vomit. I heard my Father laugh, and then watched as he began to walk back over to stand beside me. " Cheers, Princess." To my horror, he lifted his helmet from his head, closed his eyes, and took what looked like a gulp of the blood from the glass.

Once he lowered the glass, he smirked at me, and held his hand up. " Putties, remove the gag, and make sure she swallows every drop!" A couple of Putties surrounded me, and one of them yanked the gag away from my face, while the other forced my mouth to stay open. I began to thrash my body like a fish washed up on shore, but they wouldn't let go. My Father's face came into view as he began to tip the goblet over my face, and I began to feel the contents spill into my mouth.

As he continued to force it into me, I began to choke, and after a few seconds, the putties released their hold on me, and my Father stood up, facing Rita once more. " It is done, my Empress." He held up the empty Glass for her to see, and I really felt like I was going to vomit. I just drank not only my blood, but Dad's as well. Now I really wish I could wake up.

" This is not a dream, Princess, and your about to become part of the family, so relax." Wait, did My Dad just read my thoughts? Is that what Rita was talking about when she mentioned that after this we would be able to feel each others emotions, and read our thoughts? Well, there goes my private thoughts of Ezio. Ezio...Kayla...Nick...I began to cry as the thought of never seeing them again ran through my head.

" Who are these people you speak of?" I heard my Father ask out loud. " SILENCE! I must have total silence if I am to do this last part right." " Sorry, my Empress."

" Dad..." I croaked, but he wouldn't look at me."T..Tommy...Please, don't let her..do this..." To my surprise, he turned to stare at me when I said his real name, which felt awkward to use since he was my Dad, but it was the only way to get him to respond to anything. " Please..." Tears began to fall, and run down my cheeks.

As if he knew what I was going through, he walked over to stand beside me, and held my hand. Was the Ritual really causing us to feel the same way? It had to be causing him to somehow act like this toward me, because a few seconds ago he seemed to not care.

After a few seconds of silence, Rita began to chant loudly in a language that didn't sound like any of the Human languages. It sounded like another Spell, and I looked into my Father's eyes for an answer. My fear was heightened as his eyes began to glow while Rita continued to repeat the spell. All of a sudden, a sharp pain shot through my head, causing me to scream. It felt like my brain was about to explode, and I began to hear a second voice along with Rita.

When I looked back to my Father, his lips were moving in unison with hers, and he was also chanting. " No..." was the last word I managed to croak out before I felt my mind begin to go blank. I turn my head to where I could see my reflection in Rita's crystal ball, and my eyes were glowing just like my Dad's once again. A few seconds later, my body, along with my mind, were completely numb. I began to feel as if I couldn't even stay awake anymore.

***TOMMY'S POV***

" My Empress, she's fading fast! What if she dies!?" I continued to stare at the girl as Rita finished up the last part of the Ritual. But to my shock, Rita continued to chant, and the young girl's eyes began to glow even brighter. About a minute later, Rita suddenly stopped chanting, and the girl blinked a couple of times before her eyes finally went back to normal. The iris of them, however, had changed to a dark green color.

" Well, did it work? Is she still alive, Tommy?" I heard Rita bark from behind. I placed a couple of fingers against her neck, and to my relief, felt a steady beat. " Yes, my Empress, but I believe she's exhausted from the stress. I tried to warn her not to struggle, but she's stubborn." Rita smirked, and turned to walk down the steps of the alter.

" She sounds like someone I know." I rolled my eyes, and began to unshackle the Girl from the table.

"Have the Putties bring her to her new Quarters. I want her to be rested up for tomorrow's attack." " NO..." Rita gave me a look of shock. " I mean...I shall bring her, my Empress."

Rita smirked, to my relief, and turned to leave the room. " Very well, Tommy, and make sure that when she awakens to notify me immediately. I'm going to rest myself due to the spell taking a lot of Energy."

"As you wish." I replied, watching Rita leave. The second she left, I picked up the limp girl, and carefully carried her down the hall and to the door of her chambers.

As soon as I was standing in front of the door, Goldar appeared from his room, and laughed. " Ah, is that our new Recruit? Looks like she couldn't take the pain as well as You." I turned to glare at him, and growled. " Hey, she's stronger than any of us here! I can feel it...so why don't You buzz off, Monkey Breathe?"

Goldar growled in irritation. " Well, what's gotten into You? Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the moon this morning." I finally managed to punch in the right code that would open the door, and watched as Goldar walked away. "Annoying ape..." I thought to myself.

I'd never been inside this room until now. It was exactly like mine, only the walls were a lighter shade of Green than my own, and the wall had a Huge metal frame of a Gecko above the bed instead of the Dragon claw. The bed had a huge canopy top, and the sheets and spread were the same color as the wall, with a diamond pattern going across. Across from the bed was a 50 inch screen, that was displaying an image of Earth.

The floor was also covered with green carpet.

" Wow...and Rita said that I was her favorite." I whispered as I gently pulled back the covers, and placed the sleeping girl underneath them. I brushed some of her hair away from her forehead, and reached over to where the lamp on her side dresser was, turning it off. I reached into my pocket, pulled out a necklace with a gem in the shape of a lizard on the end, and placed it on top." Have sweet dreams, my Princess."

She moaned, and turned over on her side. I took that as my que to leave, so I stood up, and headed for the door. " Tomorrow will be a new time coming." I whispered, and pushed the button on the keypad that shut the door, leaving the girl alone to rest. Tomorrow was indeed a new time coming, and not just for us, but for those pesky Power Rangers as well. I smirked, and headed to my own quarters down the hall to get some rest.


	4. Chapter 3: Phase One

****ANGEL GROVE CALIFORNIA, EARNIE'S JUICE BAR*****

A young girl, about 17 years old, was practicing a new routine on the Gymnastics beam in the center of the room. She had brown hair, and very light skin. She was also really short, and had a petite body shape. Across the room, sitting at the bar, were 2 boys, both about the same age as the girl. One of them had a muscular build, short brown hair, and was wearing a red t-shirt. The other boy had a buzz cut, was also kind of muscular, had dark skin, and was wearing black pants with a purple shirt.

They were both entranced by the way the young girl moved across the beam with ease. " Isn't Kim amazing? The way she's able to hold her balance kind of reminds me of a Leopard crawling across a log." The other boy chuckled, and patted his friend on the back. " Yeah, and your analogies remind me of a bad poetry book, Jase. You know, if you really like Kimberly all you have to do is ask her out?"

" Yeah, and if You would've been paying attention all this time, You'd know that Kim and I...we're more like Brother and Sister. I feel like I have to be protective of her, but it's more of Sibling type Relationship. Besides, Zack, until I see you man up and ask Angela out, I'd rather be taking love advice from Billy, and we both know how his expertise run in that department." Jason smirked, and both of the boys erupted in laughter. Zack tapped Jason on the shoulder, and nodded towards the front entrance.

" Speaking of Billy, here he comes now." A Young teenage boy wearing glasses walked through the door, and waved to where Zack and Jason were sitting at the bar. He wore blue jean overalls with a white shirt underneath, and had blonde hair. " Salutations, Gentlemen." " Hey, Billy, what's with the formal greeting?" Jason asked.

Billy took a seat in between Jason and Zack, and ordered a blueberry smoothie from the bar. " Oh, no special reason. I guess I've just been watching the Scifi network too much the past few days. Some of the lines from my favorite characters have seem to implanted themselves in my mind." Billy smirked at the blank stares he was receiving from his friends.

Before the silence got too awkward, Zack decided to change subjects. " So, have you seen Tommy around lately? Jason and I had planned to meet him this morning to go on a jog, but he never showed up." Billy nodded his head with a disappointed look on his face. " Negative, sorry guys."

The young teens all turned to stare towards the Gymnastics beam when they heard a feminine voice interrupt. " Who knows, maybe he had a family emergency or something, no need to get worried guys." The young gymnast was walking over to them, wiping her face off with a pink towel.

" Hey, you guys talking about the new kid?" A low voice cut in. The four teens turned to face the bar, and a stout man, with thick brown hair, wearing a Hawaiian shirt was standing there, holding a glass full of a thick, blue substance. " Here's your milkshake, by the way. On the house, too." " Thanks, Earnie! So, have you seen him around lately?" Billy asked as he took a huge gulp of his smoothie.

Earnie nodded, and began wiping the counter with a small hand towel. " Yeah, he was in here yesterday talking about how he had to help his Sister move in. She apparently moved here from a place called Reefside about a couple of weeks ago. Said that their mother kicked her out, and so his Dad offered her a place to stay here. From what I hear, she was forced to leave because she gave her stepfather a black eye after being threatened, and that's why they wanted her out."

" Wow, that sounds terrible! Maybe she was defending her mother against him, and it got out of control." Billy responded, taking another sip of his drink. Earnie shrugged his shoulders, and nodded towards the girl. " Hey Kimberly, you look like you need a drink. Can I get you anything on the house?"

Kimberly smiled, and sat down next to Jason. " Water sounds nice, thanks Earnie!" Earnie smiled, and turned to walk back into the kitchen. All of a sudden, Kimberly jumped in reaction to someone poking her in the back. When she turned around, she was met with the view of a Girl who was wearing a yellow blouse, had long, black hair, and tan skin. " Trini, how long have you been standing there?"

Trini laughed, and sat down beside Kimberly. " For about 10 seconds, I just walked in not too long ago. So, what's everyone talking about?"

Jason shrugged his shoulders. " Oh nothing much, Tommy never met up with us this morning, and we've been wondering where he's been. Hey, did you know he had a Sister?" Trini gave a look of puzzlement, and nodded. " No, did he tell you that?"

" No, in fact, Earnie told us about her just now. I just think it's weird how Tommy never mentioned it before." Billy wiped his mouth with a napkin, and began to clean his glasses. " Well, maybe he doesn't feel comfortable around us yet, after all we've only known him for about a week." Trini had look of puzzlement on her face.

" Are we talking about Tommy?" She turned to look toward the door, and saw a young girl walk in. " Hey you guys, tell me I'm not going crazy, but does she look familiar?" The group of teens all turned to look in the direction Kimberly had pointed, and were all shocked.

The young girl that had just walked through the door, had shoulder-length blonde hair, dark green eyes, light skin, and had a very petite figure. She was wearing a lime green Shirt, with blue jeans, and knee high converse shoes. Around her neck was a diamond shaped, crystal necklace that was also green.

**********A FEW SECONDS AGO, OUTSIDE: HAYDEN'S POV*********

" Brother, what if this whole thing fails, and you get caught? There's no way in hell I'm going to be the one explaining to our Empress why You didn't return with me." I hid behind the corner of an alleyway across the street from the Youth Center to keep prying eyes away from my business. After all, it's not everyday you see someone talking into a wrist watch.

I could here my Brother on the end sigh with irritation, and I rolled my eyes. " Hayden, the whole reason behind you being there in the first place was to distract them so that I could get rid of Zordon, now go! I need radio silence from here on out if I'm to get in undetected." I rolled my eyes, and rubbed my hand over my face. " Don't you need a power coin to get in?"

Tommy chuckled, and sighed. " Oh, my poor, poor Sister. Have you forgotten that both of us are Power Rangers?" " NO!...I just...I don't know, I'm just being cautious. Look, I'm in front of the youth center as we speak, and if your going to destroy Zordon, then we need to hang up, so bye."

I pushed my communicator back into me jeans pocket, and began to walk towards the entrance of the building. " Man, his ego is bigger than Rita's headpiece." After taking a deep breath, I opened the door, and walked in. As I looked around, I noticed a group of 5 teenagers huddled around the bar. They were each wearing a different color, and I suspected that they were the ones my Brother was talking about.

" Wow, they don't look like they could be the Power Rangers at all." I chuckled to myself as I walked past the group to sit at the far end of the bar. I could feel them staring at me as I waved for the bartender. " Hey Hayden, what will you have?" Earnie greeted with me with a smile. " Just a green apple smoothie will do, please."

Earnie nodded, and turned to where his back was facing me. " Coming right up." I said my thanks, and began to get up, until one of the teens from the group, the one dressed in a red shirt, began to walk over to me. " You must be Jason." I thought to myself. " Hey, don't get any smart ideas, the Red one is mine!" I rolled my eyes at hearing my Brother's voice. " What, are you in love with him or something? Focus on Zordon, and let me do my part!" I thought back.

After a few seconds of silence, I smirked at knowing I probably made Tommy feel embarrassed. When I turned my head to face the boy walking towards me, he looked nervous, and I knew this was going to be amusing. " Uhm...excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but are you related to Tommy Oliver?" I smiled, and shook my head in agreement. " Yeah I am, he's my Brother. Is he in trouble?"

The boy shook his head, and shoved his hands in his pockets. Was he always this nervous around girls? " No, I just...you see...we're friends of his, and we've been wondering where he's been the past few days. You know, just want to know he's okay, and all. By the way, I'm Jason, and it's nice to You. Tommy never mentioned he had a Sister."

" Well, that makes two of us then. He never mentioned he had any friends. I mean, we've only lived here for about a week, and I haven't even been out of the house until now. I'm Hayden, as you already know." I held out my hand, putting on the friendliest smile I could.

Jason hesitated for a moment, before finally reaching out to return the gesture. He nodded behind him towards his other friends, who all began to surround the area where we were sitting. " Hey guys, this is Tommy's sister Earnie was talking about. Hayden, these are my friends, Kimberly, Zack, Trini, and Billy." The other 4 teens all smiled, and I felt like gagging myself with a spoon by the way they all looked so "good-hearted."

" It's nice to meet you all. Tommy looks to be a lucky guy to have you all as friends." Kimberly laughed, and grabbed my hand. " Well, if you want, you can consider us as your friends, too." " Tommy, what is taking you so long? I'm about to barf over here!" I thought to myself.

All of a sudden, a loud beeping noise erupted throughout the group. Well, I guess that answers my question as to if my Brother succeeded or not. The teens began to look at eachother with worried expressions, and Jason turned to me. " Uh, sorry Hayden. Something just came up, and we have to go check on our project at school."

I put on a fake disappointed look. " Oh ok, well it was nice to meet you all, and good luck." As the teens turned to run for the entrance to the building, Earnie came back with my smoothie. " Ah, don't take it personally. Your not the only one they've run out on. "

I smirked, and turned around to face the bar, accepting the drink from Earnie. " Oh, trust me, I understand." Earnie gave me a curious glance, and walked into the back kitchen, leaving me alone. I could feel my eyes burning as they began to glow iridescent green.

" I understand completely." I began to laugh to myself, until my Brother's voice cut into my thoughts. " It is done, Zordon has been eliminated, and the Power Rangers are next. We must inform Empress Rita, and Begin Phase two." " Understood, Brother." I left a tip for Earnie on the bar, and headed out the front door.

Once I was clear of any prying eyes, I took out my communicator, pushed the small button on the right side, and felt the sensation of teleportation take over.


	5. Chapter 4: Phase Two

As soon as I arrived in my room at the moon palace, I could hear Empress Rita talking from down the hall. My Brother must have made it here before I did. " Damn, he's fast " I mumbled.

I began to change as fast as I could, throwing my discarded clothes in a heap on the floor by my bed. According to Tommy, Empress Rita didn't like "Earthling" clothes too well, so he made me an outfit would " match me perfectly." It was a long, Victorian style gown, with a Green stitching pattern going down the sides of black colored sleeves. The corset top was white in the middle, and the skirt was Dark Green, with a gold stitching of a Lizard going down the front. " Well, I guess it's better than hearing Rita complain."

" Hayden, are you back yet? Rita is about to send Finster to come and get you." " I'm coming right now, tell her I'll be there in just a second " I responded to my Brother's voice in my head. But faster than I could blink, someone began to knock on my chamber door. I rolled my eyes, and sighed with amusement.

" Oh Princess, Empress Rita is requesting your presence in the throne room. She would like to discuss a few things with you before we proceed with the plan tomorrow." Of course, just as Tommy said, Finster was at my door. His lightly toned, gaspy voice could be recognized by anyone in this galaxy because according to Tommy, he was the only alien to actually not sound menacing. Not to mention, he was the only one in this Palace that calls me Princess, and him Prince.

When I opened the door, he was standing there, holding a cup of what looked like hot tea. " Oh, your highness, that dress looks absolutely stunning on You. Your Brother has very good taste for you, indeed." " Thank You " I mumbled. " Hey, what's with the drink?"

The little white alien looked at the cup, and back up to me. " Oh, this, well I...I was bringing it for your Brother, it's his anti-depressant medicine. Do you need some as well? I can go and make another batch if You'd like!"

I shook my head, and smiled. The fact that my Brother was the one who needed meds to keep his anger at bay made me feel superior. "No, no thank you, Finster. I think I should be getting to the meeting before Rita gives herself another splitting headache." The little alien stepped aside for me to walk by him, and responded " Very well, good day your Highness."

I rolled my eyes as I continued down the curved hallway. God, I can't stand to have a title. Why can't everyone here just call me by my name? Hell, even Rita has used it a couple of times, although she mostly calls me her " Green Prodigy", and my Brother has the title of " Green Knight." Why can't we all be in the twenty-first century like normal people?

As soon as I entered the throne room, I noticed my Brother and Empress Rita were standing by the Balcony facing earth. Rita was staring into her Telescope while he stood aside, and waited for orders. " Hmmm, now let's see here. Where are those Power Brats? They should be arriving in their Command Center at any moment."

I walked over to stand beside my Brother, and nodded toward our Empress. " What's going on with her?" I whispered. Tommy smirked, and folded his arms across his chest. " She's waiting to see what the Rangers' next move is, and if my assumptions are correct, she wants to begin the attack when they find out about Zordon and the command center being ransacked by yours truly." Tommy turned his head to look in my direction.

He continued to stare at me as if I had a zit on my face or something. " What are you staring at " I asked irritably. " I was right, that Dress does look amazing on You. Guess I'm going to have to be your personal body guard from now on." He began to chuckle, and I elbowed him in the arm.

" Haha, very funny...but thank You. I hate wearing dresses, but I guess this one will be an exception." I smiled, and turned to look in Rita's direction when she suddenly gasped in excitement. " Looks like it's showtime " I heard my Brother whisper. " Have they found out, My Empress?"

Rita turned around with a grin on her face, and began to prance around the balcony in excitement. " GOLDAR, SCORPINA, IT'S TIME FOR PHASE TWO OF MY PLAN!' " I guess that's a Yes " I mumbled. A few seconds later, Goldar and Scorpina materialized out of clouds of smoke, and bowed onto one knee. " Reporting for duty, Empress Rita."

Scorpina seemed to notice my attire, and smirked. " Well, well, I guess you won't be joining us on the battlefield, Princess. We wouldn't want You to tear up that pretty little gown, would we?" I turned my head towards her, and glared at her, my eyes glowing bright green. " Fuck off, Scorpina, before I rip your tiny little legs off of that twig shaped body of yours."

She scowled in disgust, and turned her head to look towards the Balcony where Rita was standing. " Alright here's how the plan is going to work. Goldar, I will be sending you and Scorpina down there first as a distraction for those annoying teenagers, and once they call upon the Megazord, Tommy will sneak aboard, and sabotage it from the inside, forcing the Rangers to fight on ground. That is where Hayden will be waiting, and then, BOOM, surprise attack from both of you. They won't see it coming when their up against two of their own kind, hahahahaha."

Goldar growled in irritation, and stoop up. " What about us, Empress Rita, what do we do next?" I heard Tommy chuckle, and smacked him in the arm. " What's so funny, Green Ranger?" Tommy smirked, and turned to stair at him. " Oh, nothing at all, it's just that I didn't expect a Monkey reject from the Wizard Of Oz movie to be prepared for such a task."

I began to laugh under my breath uncontrollably, and turned away to hide my expression of amusement. All of a sudden, Rita shot a bolt of lightning that wizzed past us all and hit the throne. " ALL OF YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE! MY GOD, IT'S LIKE DEALING WITH A BUNCH OF CHILDREN!" We all apologized simultaneously, and my brother stepped in front of me.

" We are ready to proceed as planned, my Empress." Rita smiled, and walked through us to go sit on her throne. " That's more like it, now, GO AND GET THOSE RAINBOW-COLORED NUISANCES! "

Tommy pulled out his morpher, and nodded toward me. " Ready?" " Ready " I responded, pulling my necklace over my head. " IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! DRAGONZORD! GREEN GECKO!"

***Some where in the California Desert-Inside the Command Center: 3rd Person POV***

Jason, Zack, Trini, Billy, and Kimberly had all just arrived to the devastating state of their beloved base. The panels of every console were ripped out, some of them still hanging loosely by exposed wiring. Alpha 5 was hunched over in the corner, and in safety shut-down mode. There were a couple of lights in the room that were still active, but blinking rapidly. The thing that worried the group of teens the most, however, was the fact that they were vulnerable now more than ever.

" I don't believe it, look at this place, it's completely destroyed!" Jason sighed in frustration, and nudged a piece of a control panel aside with his foot. Billy walked over to Alpha, and began to inspect the robot's insides. " Alpha seems to be implanted with a virus " He stated, finding a clear disk jammed into Alpha's back. He held it up for the other Rangers to see. All of a sudden Kimberly gasped, and what she said next sent chills through the entire group.

" You guys, look, Zordon's gone!" When they all stared at the giant, florescent tube that usually hosted the hologram of their beloved leader, it was empty. " Oh no, who in the world would do this, and how did they get in here without a Power Coin?" Trini said as she walked over to stand by Billy, who was still trying to figure out how to fix Alpha.

Billy shook his head, and sighed, placing his hands in his pockets. " Rita obviously has something up her sleeve that we don't know about, and who, or whatever it is must be powerful enough to break in here, meaning that we're in for some serious trouble." Jason sighed impatiently, walked over to the viewing globe, and began to tap the glass with his index finger. All of a sudden, as if in response to him, it began to make white noise, and the screen began to show a fuzzy image of Angel Grove being attacked by Goldar and Scorpina. " Oh no, guys look."

All at once, the group of teens walked over to stand around the globe, and stared into the image. Kimberly gasped, while the others remained in a state of shock. The pair of aliens were as tall as the buildings that were being destroyed around them. Trini finally broke free of her shocked trance, and walked over the center of the consoles. " Come on guys, we need to get down there, and stop them!"

Jason nodded, and lead the others to stand by him and Trini. " Alright guys, let's morph! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

As soon as the feeling of teleportation was over, the group of spandex-clad Teens were standing on the beach. " Come on, guys, let's call upon the Megazord " Jason shouted. The group began to wave their arms in unison, and called out to their zords.

*****A FEW FEET AWAY, IN THE FOREST EDGING THE BEACH: HAYDEN'S POV*****

It had been 5 minutes since my Brother and I had separated from each other. I was to remain on the ground, while he went up to bring the Rangers out. Goldar and Scorpina were practically causing a 10-scale earthquake when they walked, and it was driving me crazy. I leaned up against a nearby tree for support, and tapped on my communicator. " Tommy, tell them to stop being so reckless, I'm getting seasick just from standing down here!"

To my dismay, I didn't get a response back. He must already be inside the megazord, damn bastard was fast when it came down to breaking and entering. Which reminds me, I need to change the code on my door when we get back. I was shaken out of my thoughts when I began to hear explosions, followed by the screams of what I assumed to be the Rangers falling to the ground. As if on que, the group of teens landed on the ground a few feet away from where I was hiding.

All of a sudden, I heard my Brother's voice inside my head. " Wait for my signal to attack." I shook my head as I watched him fall to the ground, and land a few feet away from the group of fallen teens. He began to laugh, and I smirked, knowing that I was about to witness the Rangers second downfall, their first being the destruction of the megazord.

" Well, well well, look what we have here, a bunch of washed up Kids in colorful tights. Oh by the way, I hope I didn't hurt any of you too hard. Wouldn't want you missing out on all the fun times we're about to share, right Sis?" Tommy nodded toward me, and I took that as the signal to show myself. I took out my daggers, and creeped out from behind the tree to stand on the opposite side of my Brother.

The Rangers were all helping eachother to stand up, and the sight of it made me laugh. The Rangers began to swing their heads back and forth between Tommy and I, as if trying to comprehend if this was a dream or not. " Look at them, their so dumbfounded that they can't even talk. How pitiful, and to think I spent all this time thinking of snarky comments to say to their reactions. Looks like I wasted time."

I never noticed it until now, but it seemed that our helmets had been upgraded with voice disrupters to conceal our identities, and I laughed. Please, as if the Rangers would be smart enough to figure out who we were by our vocal sounds? My Brother's voice sounded way lower than usual, and had a raspy scratch to it. (If You have watched PR In Space, he sounds like Psycho Blue!) " Well, this is going to be boring." I began to twirl my daggers in between my fingers as I waited for Tommy to make the first move. I also noticed that my voice had been altered as well ,and sounded like a feminine version of my brother, and a little softer. *I sound like Psycho Yellow*

After what seemed like forever, the Red Ranger finally spoke up. " Who the hell are you guys, and why are you dressed like us?" " Aww, did you hear that, Brother? It seems the all mighty Red Ranger is confused, and can't figure it out." Tommy laughed at my comment, and took out his Dragon Dagger.

" We're your worst nightmare, Rangers! Hut-si-hoooyah!" Without warning, he charged full speed at the group of teens, his dagger held out in front of him. I ran in from the back ,and soon a Chaotic battle broke out between us and them. I was fighting against the Blue and Black Rangers, while Tommy took took the Yellow, Pink, and Red ones. He'd seemed to have gained the upper hand on them as the pink and yellow rangers went flying back several feet, crashing into the rocky wall beside us.

I too was beginning to out-wit the two Rangers I was facing, as they began to lower their defenses, due to exhaustion I'm assuming, and I was able to get more punches in. Finally after what seemed like an endless battle, I managed to slash both of them simultaneously across the chest with my daggers, sending them soaring through the air to land by their fallen comrades, Yellow and Pink. A few seconds later, the Red Ranger landed in a heap in front of the group. They all seemed to be exhausted after our little exchange a few seconds ago. This was the perfect opportunity to get back to Rita, and call it a victory.

" Come on, Brother, they've had enough fun for one day. Let's get back to Rita, and inform her of our success." I placed my hand on his right shoulder, and he turned around to face me. " Your right, their 'toys' are down for the count, and they seem to be too weak to handle themselves against us, hahaha." When I peered over Tommy's shoulder, I noticed the Red Ranger was standing up, leaning on his sword for support.

I was hoping Tommy wouldn't notice where I was looking before we teleported away, but I spoke too soon. " You...think your...so tough...take me on " The Red Ranger shouted from behind. My god, did this idiot have a death wish? He seemed to have no common sense seeing as how he has a busted knee from the way he's struggling to stand on his right leg. I could hear a low growl start to emit from my Brother as he turned to face the so-called leader.

" You looking for a death wish or something, Red? Because I can gladly give it to you." Hey, he took my joke! " Couldn't resist, it was way too good to pass up on " I heard my Brother's voiced inside my head, and rolled my eyes. " Whatever, can we just put him out of his misery before he kills himself with his idiotic stubbornness?"

I heard my Brother laugh in response, and watched as he walked to stand closer to the group of fallen teens. " You want to meet your maker? Fine then, take this " He shouted, and hurled his Dagger towards the Red Ranger, hitting him square in the chest. " TOMMY, DON'T KILL HIM, WE HAVE ORDERS TO KEEP THEM ALIVE!" But my plea was ignored, and I watched in astonishment and horror as my Brother and the other boy clashed against eachother.

A few seconds later, Tommy seemed to have gained the upper hand in the fight, as he punched the Red Ranger in the groin, and sent him rolling across the ground. The other Rangers seemed to have gotten a hold of themselves as they ran to help their fallen leader. While they were quick to help him stand up, my Brother was way too fast for them, as he sent a giant green ball of energy hurling towards them. They didn't even have time to react as it hit them full speed, and caused a huge explosion on impact, which caused an obnoxious cloud of smoke to cover the entire area. I stood still, staring in the direction the Rainbow-colored group of heros were in, until I felt a hand clasp my shoulder.

" Come on, let's get out of here before the smoke clears. They can't fight anymore, anyway." I turned to face my Brother, who was demorphed, and smirking. I nodded my head in response, and demorphed as well. We both teleported back to the moon palace in a flash of green light, leaving the Rangers in the dust.

Phase two was now complete.


	6. Chapter 5: Red Gone Missing

**** IN THE MOON PALACE: HAYDEN'S POV****

As soon as we teleported into the throne room, Rita was there to greet us. " Ah, welcome back my Green warriors. So, are those Rangers scared out of their wits?" I heard my Brother chuckle, and smirked. "After what Him and I just put them through, they should be running scared.

Tommy stepped in front of me, and pulled something out of his pocket. " Not to mention, their leader is officially out of the picture, so there won't be anyone to give them 'words of wisdom." The item he held in his hand seemed to be some piece of wiring from one of the panels of the Command Center. I smirked, remembering the vision I saw in my head of my Brother going crazy with tearing the place apart.

Rita squealed in excitement, and snatched the piece of debre from his hand. " Excellent, and now we can prepare for Phase 3 of my genius plan. Well done, You two."

My Brother and I simultaneously mumbled our thanks, and patiently awaited to hear Rita's next plan. She stood up from her throne, walked over to her telescope, and began adjusting the knob on the side of it. We both watched in anticipation, wondering what diabolical plan she had cooked up this time. I could hear her mumbling in irritation, and I began to feel impatient. " What are you looking for, My Empress?"

Rita swatted her hand in our direction, as if to wave me off like some sort of fly. " Patience, my young one. I think I've found him."

" Found whom, my Empress?" Tommy asked, taking a step in front of me. Rita finally looked up from her telescope, and turned to face us, a smug grin across her face. " Why, my dear boy, the Red Ranger. He is the key part in my next phase of the plan." Tommy and I turned to stare at each other simultaneously, and then back to Rita again.

" What's the next plan, Empress Rita?" I watched as Rita smirked in response to my question, and began to feel annoyed. I hated it when she did this, getting all smug about something and waiting until the last second to share what it is. Tommy patted my shoulder, and his voice invaded my head. " Keep your cool, she'll come out with it eventually."

" Tommy, you were talking about how you had made plans to work out with the Red Ranger later today, is this true?" My Brother's face contorted into a smirk, and I was really curious what was going on inside that thick head of his."Yes, my Empress, he believes that we are meeting for a little "bonding time" together, when I have other plans for him." He began to laugh to himself, and by the way his eyes began to glow green, I actually kind of felt sorry for whatever Red was about to go the other hand, my Brother could also be gay, and he could have just made a sexual joke. Thinking of that really made me shiver, my god why is my head in the gutter?

" Really, you honestly think I'm gay? Please, even if I was, I assure you, I wouldn't waste my time on someone who would be thinking about his pathetic duty as a Ranger the entire time..." I nearly gagged at what he was implying, and shook my head. " OKAY I get it, You can stop there please." I watched Tommy smirk, and sighed in irritation. Rita seemed to notice the look I was giving him, and began to laugh.

" Well, I have a feeling that your plans for him would've been something a little more than just brotherly bond, however, you must remember that he is our enemy, my boy, and he must be destroyed if we are to conquer Earth." I began to laugh at the look on Tommy's face, and covered my mouth. " Tommy and Jason, sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-ing!"

" ENOUGH!" Rita's voice echoed throughout the throne room, causing Tommy and I to jump. " Sorry, Empress Rita." We bowed our heads, and waited patiently for her to continue her explanation. " Now, back to what I was saying. Tommy, you will continue to go about your day as planned, and when you go to meet up with Jason, I want you to capture him, and teleport him into my Dark Dimension. Then, the other Rangers will be vulnerable without their precious leader."

I smiled at the thought of seeing Red all vulnerable and pathetic being trapped in Rita's grasp." That's an excellent plan, my Queen, but won't the Rangers be able to track his signal and find him?" I heard my Brother ask, and I elbowed him in the shoulder. " It's the Dark Dimension, I don't think anyone is going to be able to find him, so don't worry, your little 'Boy-Toy' won't be going anywhere."

Tommy growled in irritation, and turned to face me. " He's NOT my Boy-Toy, I just have a score to settle with him after the way he challenged me out in the open. He needs to be taught a lesson, that is all, end of story." I rolled my eyes, and began to wave my hands in a mocking manner. " Yeah, and what would that lesson be exactly, how to be raped by an evil Power Ranger?"

All of a sudden, a bolt of lighting was hurled at us from Rita, narrowly missing us both, and leaving a burn mark in the back wall. " THAT'S ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU! Tommy, You will go down to earth immediately and began the plan, and You, Hayden, you will remain here until we begin phase 3, understood?"

I felt irritated at being demanded to just sit around like a useless stump, but she was the Empress, and I was just the servant, so reluctantly, I bowed my head in agreement. "As you wish, Empress Rita." I turned to walk towards the hall that lead to our quarters, until I heard my Brother's voice cut into my head. " Don't worry, My Princess, I'm sure our Empress is saving you for a better plan. Remember, your just as important in this as I am."

I turned around to face my Brother, who was looking over his shoulder, smirking at me. I nodded towards and, and continued to walk away. " Thanks, I guess I need to learn to be patient."

****** DOWN ON EARTH: IN THE HALLS OF ANGEL GROVE HIGHSCHOOL: TOMMY'S POV******

I leaned against the wall at the top of the staircase, eagerly awaiting the bell for passing period to ring so that I could find the Red Ranger. It would only be a matter of time before the Principal, or some other Teacher would just happen to walk by and notice me skipping class, and I was getting anxious. " Brother, have you found him yet? Rita is getting anxious up here, and so am I!" My Sister's voice rang through my communicator, causing me to jump. Well atleast I'm not the only one that's having anxiety problems. " Tell her that there's nothing I can do but sit here and wait, he's still in class!"

" Well, then maybe this will get him OUT of class." I heard Rita say in the background, and began to worry about what she meant by that. I began to reply, but all of a sudden, a woman's dull voice echoed throughout the halls from the loudspeakers. " Jason Lee Scott to the Principle's office, Jason Lee Scott, Thank You."

" Jason should be walking out in 3...2...1" All of a sudden, the door to one of the classrooms towards the center of the hall opened, and who else would walk out, but the Red Ranger. He turned his head towards my direction, and waved in my direction, smiling." Oh hey Tommy, what are you doing out here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" I shrugged my shoulders, and nodded my head. " Yeah, well I mean, I was headed to the restroom and I thought I'd take the scenic rout, since my class is a major drag anyway."

Jason smirked, and chuckled to himself. " Yeah, I know what you mean. I have to write a 500 word essay for my English class. It's as if the Teachers think we don't have lives outside of school." I smiled, nodding my head in agreement.

He seemed to be getting nervous by the way he began to rub the back of his head, and I was beginning to be amused by it. I began to walk down the stairs towards him. " Well, listen man, I know we made plans to meet at the Youth center and work out, but something came up, and I kind of need to tend to it as soon as possible." I squinted my eyes in concern, and nodded my head. " Is Everything okay?"

He smiled, and lightly tapped my shoulder. " Yeah man, it's just a family matter. Nothing to serious to get worried about. Rain check?"

" Sure, I understand completely. I wish you luck, and hope to see you tomorrow." " Thanks man, your a good friend, you know that?" I crossed my fingers behind my back, and smirked as he began to turn and walk in the other direction. I began to hear Rita's voice in my thoughts again.

" DO IT NOW, TOMMY!" In a flash, I threw my hand in the Red Ranger's direction, and a green beam erupted from my palm, hurtling straight for the other teen's backside. Faster than I could blink, the Boy was engulfed in a green hue, and disappeared from sight. A feeling of satisfaction began to wash over me at the thought of him freaking out about what just happened to him, and I began to laugh. " One down, four to go."

Before anyone else could spot me, I teleported back to the Moon Palace to await Rita's next plan of attack. The Red Ranger was now our prisoner, and I was eager to hear exactly what she had in mind for him.


	7. Chapter 6: The Difference Between Us

****IN THE MOONS PALACE EAST WING: HAYDEN'S POV****

For the past 6 hours, ever since the apparent arrival of the Red Ranger, the walls of the palace had been filled with the horrendous screams of the young teen, and it was getting on my last nerve. How long did Tommy think he needed to be tortured? Hadn't Rita told him to just torture him enough to get information? What was he even doing to the poor sap to cause so much pain? From the sounds of his screams, Tommy might as well be killing him.

I began to feel as if I needed to intervene , but decided against it to avoid causing more trouble than needed. However, curiosity did manage to creep its way into my mind, and I decided to check up on my Brother's progress. In order to conceal my identity, I adorned my green cloak, and draped the hood over my head.

When I walked through the door of my room and out into the long hallway, the painful cries of torture began to grow louder the closer I got to the entrance of the Dark Dimension. Thanks to Rita's magic, the actual doorway had been sealed with a cloaking spell that made it look as if it doesn't exist, but of course I would know where it was located, as everyone else in the palace knows. I walked down the winding corridor until I came across a painting of Rita hanging on the wall, and held my hand out. As expected, the wall began to simmer away as if it were an ice sculpture melting in the sun, and the dark, foggy chamber was revealed. As I stepped through, Tommy (morphed) hadn't seemed to notice me, so I stood there for a few seconds, admiring his handy work.

The Red Ranger was dangling about a foot off the ground by his hands, which were tied to a metal rod above his head. His torso had been exposed, and I could atleast make out 6 deep gashes, all covered in dried blood. The expression on the Teen's face wasn't one of pain, to my surprise, but one of absolute hatred, mixed with fear. Suddenly intrigued by the site, I leaned against the wall, and kept silent as best I could. I wonder why Tommy hasn't noticed my presence yet, seeing as how we can practically see through each others eyes.

" You...really think...I'm going to...ta...tell you about our plans to try and find Zordon..." This ought to be interesting. " Think...again...go ahead...and kill me." He obviously has no Idea how my Brother likes to do things, and I actually began to feel a little sorry for him. I heard my Brother laugh, and watched as he walked over to the opposite side of the room where a marble table with an assortment of "instruments of torture" were sprawled across its surface. " Ah Red Ranger, you seem to think I actually care about you and your pathetic little team's failures. Pitty they couldn't be here to join you in our little games."

I really hoped those games didn't involve me witnessing the shocking confirmation of my Brother being gay. At that thought, my thoughts were filled with the sound of Tommy's laughter, and I rolled my eyes. " How long did you know I was standing here?" I thought to myself. " The second you walked through the door, and besides, I figured you were enjoying the show. Also...for the thousanth time, I'm NOT gay, or bisexual, or any of those other freaky terms our generation likes to use to identify relationships. "

I smirked, thankful that Tommy couldn't actually see my expression. " Yeah, because being obsessed with another guy to the point of kidnapping him, chaining him up, and practically shredding his entire wardrobe totally isn't considered rape. You know normal people would just introduce themselves, ask for a phone number, and if they get lucky, go on a date with said person." I knew this would drive him absolutely insane, probably to the point where he'd want to kill me, but I couldn't resist picking on him, especially in the middle of moments like this one. " But wait...I forgot...you like to be in control of everything, which is why you have him chained up the way he is."

Tommy slammed his hands on the table, causing everything on it to raddle, and I couldn't help but notice the Red Ranger jump at the sound. The look on his face told me that he was expecting to be killed at any moment, and I didn't blame him. My Brother began to slowly walk in the direction where I was standing, and aimed his dagger towards me. " You know very well that Rita ordered me to torture him, so why don't you just take your stupid little fantasies elsewhere, and leave me alone to do my job!?" " YOUR JOB WAS TO TORTURE HIM, NOT KILL HIM, BROTHER!" I shouted back, stepping out of the shadows.

The Red Ranger's eyes widened in shock, and he began to stare back and forth between us. Although he couldn't see my face, I knew he could see my eyes, which were glowing iridescent green. I could feel them burn as I glared at my brother in defiance, and when I turned my attention to him, he flinched. " Can't you see that he's had enough for one night? He's practically developed a second layer of skin just from the amount of dried blood and scars, his nerves are shot so high that he makes being on meth look like a child's game, and not to mention, he hasn't been fed or given water since the moment he arrived, which was over 2 days ago!"

" Y-your...the g-good...hearted...sibling...aren't you? How charming." The Red Ranger managed to croak out in a raspy chuckle. Tommy turned his attention back to him, and zapped him with his dagger. " SILENCE Red Ranger, this doesn't concern you!" " Of course it does, Brother! Don't you see that if you continue to put him through these 'games' for too long every night, he'll die before you get anything good out of him. You have to atleast give him proper nourishment for him to live longer."

At that, Tommy seemed to be intrigued by my ideas, and nodded his head in agreement. " Very well then, Sister...YOU get to be the one to patch him up after every session." I scoffed, and pointed at the Tortured teen. " ME!? You were the one that was assigned to this 'job' by our Empress. Do you know what would happen of she were to find out that you went against her orders after she specified that it had to be YOU?" Tommy's fist balled up, and I knew I'd struck a nerve.

" You wouldn't..." He said, clenching his teeth." I smirked, and shrugged my shoulders. " You know, your absolutely right, I wouldn't tell Empress Rita that your abusing her orders and twisting them to your own satisfaction. Instead, I'd set the prisoner free, and tell her that you had a...oh what do you call it...a change of heart?" Tommy sighed irritably, and shook his head.

I rolled my eyes, and shrugged my shoulders." Well if your just going to be pissy about it, then fine, I'll help, but...on ONE condition. I get to be the one to kill him in the end." At my proposal, the Red Ranger began to struggle weakly in his bonds, causing me to laugh. " Oh don't worry, unlike Mr Grinch over there, I will be merciful and make it a quick end."

" That's...exactly...what your..dear old Brother...said...and now look...a-at...me." I don't know what caused it, but at that moment I began to feel guilty. As I continued to stare him down, I began to notice the extent of what my Brother has actually done to him, which was more than just the scratches and bruises it seemed. By using my powers, I was able to see that he had 2 broken ribs, a partially dis-located shoulder, and his wrists had deep lacerations from the ropes holding him in place. All of a sudden, Rita's screechy voice cut through the silence, bringing me out of my trance.

" Tommy, forget about the prisoner for now. I need you in the throne room at once to discuss our next plan of attack. Your sister is more than capable of finishing the job, I'm sure." At first I was shocked, thinking that Rita had just blown our secret identities in front of our enemy, but the Red Ranger seemed to be confused as to why we were both nodding our heads, so I assumed she had just spoken to us telepathically, which I was thankful for. I waited until Tommy left the room before walking over to the battered teen he had used as a punching bag, and reached above his head to untie his bonds.

He began to pass out as I fiddled with the ropes, and I smacked him in the face. " HEY, don't you go passing out on me. I may have just saved your arse, but that doesn't mean I care enough to not just leave you to bleed all over the floor!" He shook his head, and began to blink rapidly to re focus his vision. " Pl...please...I-I know...your not...as cold-hearted...as him. I ca...can see it...in your...eyes. Deep down...you...ha-hate what Rita...is making you...do ARGH!"

I squeezed his hand to the brink of it being crushed, and my eyes began to glow green. " You don't know anything about me, or my Brother! Our parents are dead because of you and your cowardice 'Leader', and Rita took us in while he did nothing but hide behind a glass tube, and make up lies and banter about her!" I continued to squeeze his hand until I was sure I felt a finger dislocate, causing the teen to cry out even more. All of a sudden, as fast as the rage inside me had built up, I began to feel it wither away, and my eyes turned back to normal.

For a few seconds, all was silent, except for the sounds of me breathing deeply. I let go of his hand, and undid the rest of his bonds, letting him drop to the floor in a heap. He grunted in pain from the impact, clutching his bruised chest. From underneath my hood, I stared down at him in defiance. " Let that be a lesson to you, Red Ranger."

"You may think that I helped you because I care, but the truth is that I want to watch you suffer a lot longer. I want you to watch as your world is slowly destroyed, piece...by piece. Only then will I allow for your life to end." He tried in vain to keep a straight face as he sat up, but I knew that the pain he felt was excruciating, and I laughed. " It's a shame you won't be around to see the great aftermath of Rita's empire."

To my surprise, the Red Ranger turned his gaze to me, and had a look of defiance in his eyes once more. " Do you...realize...you'll be...the cause...of your own race...going extinct? Why are you doing this? I ...understand...that Zordon...failed you and your brother but...you don't have to kill of your own species...think of what your...doing...it-it's anarchy!" " NO...it's justice...for what Zordon has done..."

The Red Ranger shook his head, and had a look of disbelief on his face. I felt the need to inflict more pain upon him for being so ignorant, but I knew he couldn't take much more in his condition, so I went to leave. Once I reached the entrance to the dimension, I stopped in my tracks. " The ONLY reason our visions are different even though we are from the same race that I plan to play a part in its destruction..." I turned to face him. " Is that My Brother and I don't feign affection!"

At that, I turned back around, and left him alone. As I walked through the corridor leading to my room, I could hear his words echoing through my head as if I were listening to it on repeat. "...not as cold-hearted as him...you hate what Rita is making you do...Your own race!" I began to squeeze my head between my hands, and fell to my knees. " GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"


	8. Chapter 7: Castle of Glass

After what felt like an eternity of waiting, I heard a light knock on my bedroom door. " My Princess, I have brought you your medicine as You requested." I rolled over to lay on my side, and stared at the clock on my wall. It was nearly 5 in the evening down in Angel Grove, and I'd requested for some Headache relief ours ago. I could only assume that Rita had Finster working on the clock on new monsters that would help aid us in her "master plan", so I decided to not be scornful to him.

" You can come in, Finster." I mumbled, squashing my face into one of my pillows. As I sat up, the Dwarf-sized, white alien walked in carrying a tray with 2 goblets full of a dark, murky substance. " I apologize for the lateness, your highness. Rita has had me working around the clock for her, and as you know, we must all follow orders."

I smiled, and nodded towards the nightstand by my bedside.

" Just bring it here, and you don't need to apologize to me Finster, I understand completely. We may be twins, but I'm not as shallow as my Brother." I took the goblet from his hand, and took a sip. The substance has a spicy, rotten taste to it, and I gagged while swallowing it. I noticed Finster's reaction, and chuckled.

" Medicine is never fun to take in any shape or form, but atleast the aftermath is worth it." I handed the goblet back to him, and watched him place it back on the nightstand. " Well, there's one thing we can both agree on, your highness, especially when it comes to your brother." I laughed at the thought of My brother actually needing to take meds to control his rage. And they say I'm the dangerous one?

" Speaking of Tommy, what has Rita assigned him to do? Has she said anything about plans for our prisoner?" The little alien sighed, and shook his head. " She told me not to speak of this to you, but I don't like to lie. Your brother is down on earth attacking the remaining 4 rangers as we speak."

I sighed with irritation, and rolled my eyes. " Of course he is, in fact, he's probably taken them prisoner by now." " Oh No, your highness, that wasn't the reason she sent him down there. He's simply distracting them while Goldar and Scorpina are tearing Angel Grove to bits. Surprisingly, the plan is going rather well I would say."

I took the other potion off of the tray, and nodded at Finster. " I suppose it is, now if You'll excuse me, I'm...I'm going to give this to someone who desperately needs it." As I went to walk past the little white alien, he tugged the side of my cloak as I put it on, and shook his head. " It's for HIM isn't it, the Red Ranger? I don't think it would be wise to give him something that could possibly aid in his escape, your highness."

I tugged my hood over my head, and turned to face him, swiping his hand away. " Trust me, Finster, he's not going anywhere in his condition, and besides, as long as you mixed it to my specific instructions, this medicine should only help with the bruises, and not everything internal, so either way he'd still be too weak to try and fight." Finster gave a look of suspicion, and I rolled my eyes. " I understand your concern, but I assure you, if I were to help him escape, it would only be to destroy him myself privately, and we both know who would take more pleasure in seeing to his end using their own methods, and not Rita's." Finster gave a sigh of contentment, and walked past me towards the door of my room.

" Very well, your highness, but I warn you, he may try to attack you if he becomes stable enough. Please be careful of this, and You would do well not to tell your brother what you are doing, I'm not sure his medicine would even be enough to stop his rage if he found out." At that, the little alien disappeared through the door, and down the hallway.

Dawning my cloak and hood, I walked out of my room, and turned to head towards the secret door to the dark dimension, carrying the goblet by the coverage of cloth so as hide it from prying eyes. As soon as I made it to the familiar painting of Rita, I could faintly hear what sounded like someone singing. I stopped for a second to listen, and to my surprise, it was coming from inside the wall.

I waved my hand across the wall, and as I walked through the dimensional doorway, I could faintly hear the voice growing louder, confirming my suspicion. The Red Ranger was sitting against one of the corner pillars of the surrounding cage, staring into the wall as if in a trance. Out of curiosity, I decided to lay low for a few more seconds, seeing as how he was oblivious to my presence.

" Take me down to the river bend, take me down to the fighting end. Wash the poison from off my skin, and show me how to be whole again." Why does that sound so familiar to me? Had I heard it from a movie once or something? I hid behind one of the pillars to make sure he wouldn't notice me watching him, and continued to listen.

" Cause I'm only a crack, in this Castle of Glass. Hardly anything meant for you to see, for you to see." After a few seconds of silence, I heard him sigh, and it sounded as if he tried to stand up, but failed due to being in pain. I slowly emerged into view from behind the pillar, and stood still, waiting for him to notice me. Surprisingly, after about 10 seconds of waiting, he never looked in my direction.

" That's a beautiful song..." To my amusement, he jumped at the sound of my voice, and tried to stand up, but to no avail. As I walked into the cage to stand above him, he looked up at me in defiance. " What do you want, to torture me for amusement? Get in line because your brother apparently has dibs on me." Well, that struck a nerve.

Despite my sudden feeling of annoyance, I decided to let the snarky comment slide, and smiled. " Once again, I'm not my Brother, and unlike him, I can be merciful at times, but only if I feel the need to be." He turned to look at me, and a glint of hope flashed in his eyes. " Wait, are you here to let me go?" He continued to stare at me with those beady eyes, and I began to lose my train of thought.

I shook my head as if I were coming out of a trance, and laughed. " Of course not, you fool, as that would be going against my Queen's orders. No, I'm here to give you this." A look of confusion crossed his face as I held out the goblet to him. He continued to stare at it as if it were going to jump out of my hand and slit his throat.

" It's medicine, to help with some of your wounds. As I said before, Red Ranger, I'm not here to kill you. It's to keep you alive for a little longer." To my surprise, he continued to blankly stare at the cup, and I became impatient, so I set it on the ground in front of him, and turned to leave, until I heard his voice cut through the silence, stopping me dead in my tracks. I turned to face him once more, and he reached out to bring the goblet closer to him, and stared at the content it was filled with.

" My name...it's Jason, so you can stop calling me Red Ranger all the time." He looked as if he were expecting me to retaliate in some sort of fashion, and I shook my head. " You really do want to die, don't you Red Ranger? Such a pitty..." I turned to walk away, shaking my head. As soon as I got to the door, I heard his voice cut through once again.

" Thank You..." He mumbled. Did he really just say that, and to me of all people? I turned to face him, but kept my gaze distant. He blinked, and sighed nervously, as if he knew what he was about to say would either cause him an immense amount of hell, or the other way around. Ether way, he obviously didn't seem to care for his well being anymore.

" For what, exactly?" I asked. He nodded towards the goblet, and stared at me as if he were trying to see through to my very soul. " For this, and for...stopping your Brother. I know deep down inside you, there's still some good left in you, and that your just having trouble finding it because Rita has clouded your mind to make you believe otherwise. I know that this life you and your brother lead wasn't your choice, it was forced upon you."

I shook my head, and laughed. " Again, your just like HIM. You seem to think you know everything about someone, when the truth is you don't." He shook his head, and smiled. " Maybe your right, I don't know everything, but what I do know is that your under some sort of a spell."

" There's no way a human being would be so keen on destroying their own home planet without feeling any remorse or guilt. Rita is making you think that it was the fault of our race that something terrible happened to you to feed off your emotion of anger, and obviously it's making you feel the opposite, which is why your helping me right now! You feel like you need to push that feeling away because it feels wrong, like a disease has taken over. Please, you've got to stop all of this before its too late!" He began to breathe heavily as if his speech had knocked the wind out of him.

For some odd reason, I began to feel as though his words were true, and maybe I really was under some sort of spell. Or, it could just be another clever trick to get me to let him go free, and I didn't want to take that chance. My eyes began to feel as though they were on fire, and I suddenly felt angry. " You...know...NOTHING about me! I can't wait till Rita gives me permission to end you, because I promise you, I will make you sit back and watch as your precious home planet is destroyed, and all your friends killed. Only then, will I allow you to leave this world in peace."

Jason stared at me in shock, and fear, as if I were going to kill him right at this moment, and I laughed hysterically. " Enjoy your drink, Ranger, because I promise you it will be the last thing you ever get to taste before I gut you and make you drink your own blood!" Before he could say anything else, I turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving him alone.

As soon as I arrived back at my room, and closed the door, I sat at the foot of my bed, and suddenly felt the urge to cry. In retaliation, I picked up the nearest item to me, which was one of my necklaces that had somehow fallen on the ground, and threw it across the room. For a few seconds, I sat there, breathing heavily, not knowing what to do.

So many emotions were going through my body that I couldn't figure out how to handle it. I was angry because that pathetic little Ranger thought he could try and bait me in with his sugar-coated words, shocked that even in the situation he was in, he still had the guts to say the things he said, but most of all, I was confused because I felt that even though I had been brought up to believe that everything he'd stated was a lie, he very well could have been telling the truth, and I didn't know what to do. Maybe he was right, maybe I am different from my Brother, and maybe we were both under some sort of spell that has made us blind and obedient.

All of a sudden, I heard someone knocking at my door, and I could feel my Brother's presence on the other side. " What, are you here to gloat about your victory, Brother?" The door swiveled open to reveal him standing there with his arms crossed, smirking at me. " How did you know it was me, Sis?" He walked in, letting the door close behind him, and sat down next to me on the floor.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. " Uh hello, we're twins who share the same powers,same feelings, and we can read each other's thoughts. How in the hell would I NOT know it was you?"

Tommy smirked, and wrapped his arm around me. " Of course, how could I be so ignorant? Now, why don't you tell me what's bothering you so badly that you had to go and throw my birthday present I made you across the room, oh and not to mention your thoughts are so mixed up that I got a headache trying to read them." I stared at him, and leaned into his comforting embrace, which somehow was beginning to calm me down a began to run his fingers through my hair, making me sigh at the feeling.

" Have you ever felt like this entire time, our lives have been a lie?" Tommy stopped moving his hand abruptly, and I sat up to stare at him. He continued to stare at me, confusion and worry crossing his features, so I continued. " I don't know, like maybe all along, we've just been pawns in a bigger game? Or...a crack in a castle of glass?"

I watched my Brother's expression turn from one of confusion, to one of curiosity. " You've been talking to that lapdog of Zordon's haven't you? He's said things to you to try and turn you over, and make you 'see the real you' hasn't he? He's made you feel guilty enough that you feel lost in life?"

I widened my eyes in surprise, and gasped. " How in the he-" Tommy tapped his forehead, and smirked. " Remember, we can feel everything the other feels. While I was on earth fighting the other Rangers, my emotions began to get cloudy, and I too began to feel as if I shouldn't have been fighting them, but then I thought of something that helped me remember why we're in this crusade."

I nodded my head, and stared at the ground, lost in thought. " Our parents..." I heard Tommy hum in agreemant. " They were killed by Zordon and his Followers. We were rescued by Rita and Zedd during the aftermath, before they could capture us both. But wait, I thought we were both from earth, like them?"

Tommy scoffed, and squinted his eyes. " Is THAT what he told you, Sister? You know very well that you and I are both Eltarians, which is the same race as Zordon, and that the only reason we were on earth in the first place was because our parents were sent there on a mission to capture Zordon, and bring him back to be tried for treason against his own kind." " But I mean...we LOOK so much like their race, and we seem to know so much about the earth as if we've lived on it our entire lives. You can't tell me you don't see it!"

" Hayden, you miss understood me, we ARE Human Beings, yes, but Earth isn't the only place where they reside

." I rubbed my face as if it would help with the headache that was creeping into my skull, and sighed. " Your right...maybe I should just stop seeing that retched boy and let YOU do all the dirty work. It's apparent that he's gotten into my head, which isn't a good thing." I leaned back into my Brother's embrace, and closed my eyes.

" Yeah, and next time you slip him a healing potion, I'm going to slip a roofie into it, and watch him as he makes a fool out of himself!" I sat up, and stared at him in shock. " How did you know about that!?" Tommy smiled, and pointed to his head. " Right...I keep forgetting about that."

Tommy leaned away from the bed frame, and grabbed my hand. " Hayden, promise me that when we go to finally take over Earth, and all of this, that you will be by my side, and you won't let anyone else lead you astray? I need to know that as my Sister, you will be with me at my side."

I grabbed a hold of his other hand, and stared into his eyes. " Of course, Brother. Always and Forever." Tommy smiled, and embraced me in a tight hug. After a few seconds, he kissed me on the forehead, got up, and walked towards the door.

He turned around, a smiled at me. " Goodnight, Princess." And at that, he walked out of the door, leaving me alone. I immediately walked over to where I'd thrown the necklace across the room, and picked it up. It was a gold coin, about 3 times the size of a quarter, with a Dragon's paw scratched into its surface, which was attached to a golden chain.

" Always and Forever..." I mumbled, staring at the relic, cradling it in my hand. After a few seconds had passed, I walked over to my nightstand by my bed, and layed it gently across the surface. " Be prepared for the end, Rangers, because soon, My Brother and I will have our revenge, and Empress Rita her victory."

I walked over to my dresser, and stared at my reflection in the mirror for a few seconds before sifting through the top drawer for my nightgown. As soon as I was changed, I walked back over to my bedside, turned off my lamp, and plopped onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers. Within seconds of my head hitting the plushy pillows, I'd drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

After what felt like only a few hours of rest, I suddenly awoke, feeling very distraught and nervous. I sat up in bed, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes, when suddenly Tommy was standing at my door. " The Red Ranger has escaped!"

I stared back at him in disbelief, and hoped that he was still hallucinating from whatever dream he had just woken out of. " What...are you certain of this Brother?" Faster than I could blink, he was holding my hand and dragging me down the hall behind him. Once we arrived at the secret door, and opened it, my Brother's statement had been confirmed.

The cage was empty, all except for the goblet that held the medicine I'd offered our prisoner only hours before. He'd obviously consumed the medication, seeing as how there wasn't a single drop left, but oddly enough there didn't seem to be any signs of a forced breakout. As I wondered around the small area, I came across a scorch mark on the ground, and ran my finger across it. It burned on contact, and I hissed in pain. I heard my Brother approach me from behind.

" Did you find something, Hayden?" He asked, crouching down next to me. I pointed to the burn mark on the ground, and sighed. " He must have been teleported out, this scorch mark could have only been made by coming into contact with a lightning bolt, and it's still hot, so he must have escaped not too long ago."

Tommy stared at me with a worried look on his face. " Are you sure it was teleportation?" He continued to stare at the ground, and licked his lips. I could tell he was nervous, because if the Red Ranger had indeed been teleported out, than it only meant one thing: The Rangers had managed to get the Command Center up and running, and it was only a matter of time before they managed to bring Zordon back as well. We needed to act fast if Rita was going to succeed in taking over the Earth.

" Tommy, we have to tell her, otherwise she'll punish us even worse for keeping this from her." As soon as I had said that, I began to feel a sharp stabbing pain in the back of my head, followed by a loud ringing noise. Tommy began to moan in pain, as he was hearing it too, and we were both squeezing our heads, kneeling on the ground. " I think...she already knows..." I could barely hear my brother's voice over the ringing in my ears.

" TOMMY, HAYDEN, BOTH OF YOU ARE TO REPORT TO THE THRONE ROOM AT ONCE!" I heard Rita's voice echo in my head, and she sounded extremely angry, making me feel afraid for what was in store for my brother and I. I only hoped that she would let us have a second chance at redeeming ourselves, or else we were both in for a ride to hell.


	9. Chapter 8: Punishment

When Tommy and I walked into the Throne Room, Empress Rita was standing by the balcony, staring into her telescope. I turned to look at my brother, who was biting his bottom lip, and for the first time I could see a glint of fear in his eyes. At least I wasn't the only one who was nervous about why we were both summoned here. I could only assume it was because Rita had found out about the Red Ranger's escape, and we were in for hell. She seemed to be so caught up in what she was staring at on Earth that she didn't notice our presence.

" You wished to see us, My Empress?" I managed to choke out, unable to hide the nervousness in my voice. Rita continued to stare into her telescope for a few more seconds before finally turning to face us, a look of amusement across her face. As if on cue, Goldar and Scorpina appeared on the opposite side from where we were standing, and they looked like they'd been used as target practice.

One of Goldar's massive wings were missing, and his armor was chipped off in many places. All over his body, he had scratches that were bleeding profusely. Apparently he was too winded to stand on his own, as he was leaning on Scorpina for support, who also had multiple scratches and bruises across her body, and her head piece had been cut in half.

" Aww, did those Pathetic little teenagers beat the shit out of the Almighty Goldar? Would you like me to get you a banana to make you feel better?" I smacked my brother in the arm, causing him to cease his laughter. " Are You an idiot, Brother? We could be in serious trouble, and you pick NOW to be a douche?"

To my surprise, Goldar seemed unphased by Tommy's little remark, and turned to face Rita. " My Queen...the Rangers have gained access to their Megazord, and the Red Ranger was with them! We were over powered, and had to retreat, but not before destroying atleast half of their beloved city."

Rita walked over to Goldar, and held out her hand, and the wing that he had lost in battle began to grow back. A few seconds later, it was as if the damage from before had never happened, and I watched as Goldar began to spin around, trying to get a view of Rita's handy work. " Thank you, Your highness, but I deserve to be punished!"

Rita began to laugh hysterically as she walked over to her throne and sat down. " Goldar, why on earth would you deserve to be punished? After all, you and Scorpina both played your parts rather well, and would have succeeded, had it not been for some...setbacks." She turned her head to stare in our direction, and the expression on her face was one of anger and disappointment. Tommy and I flinched, knowing that her words meant that she wasn't happy with either of us.

We bowed our heads in shame, and stood in silence. As Rita stood up from her throne and began to walk over to where we were standing, I suddenly began to feel a sharp pain in the back of my head, and my eyes began to water. In less than a second the pain spread throughout my entire skull, and I fell to my knees, clutching the sides of my head, moaning in pain. Lifting my head as best as I could, I was able to make out the skirt of Rita's dress about a foot in front of me. I tried to cry out, but all I could manage were moans of agony.

The next thing I knew, I heard my Brother say something, and not a second later, he too was on the ground next to me, writhing in pain. " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, YOU TWO! HAD YOU SIMPLY FOLLOWED ORDERS, WE WOULD'VE SUCCEEDED WITH DESTROYING THE CITY!" Rita's voice echoed through the throne room, causing my head to hurt even worse.

" But...my Queen we...AGH...we were only doing what you..." Tommy's plea was drowned out by Rita's voice once again. " DON'T YOU DARE DISRESPECT ME BY GIVING ME YOUR PITIFUL EXCUSES, I SHOULD KILL YOU BOTH FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" As quickly as the pain began, it suddenly was gone, and my Brother and I were able to lift our heads up to face Rita. She had her staff aimed in our general direction, and for the first time I actually began to feel scared for both our lives. I could practically feel the amount of fear My brother was in, and it wasn't normal for him to be in that state, which made my fear even higher.

To my surprise, Rita lowered her staff, and with a snap of her fingers, it vanished. She continued to stand there in silence, staring at us, and I began to feel as her eyes were burning holes right into my soul. She knew, somehow she knew about everything, including the medicine I'd given to the Red Ranger, and I braced myself for whatever punishment I was about to go through. Tommy turned his head to stare at me, and had a look of disbelief in his eyes. " Don't you DARE tell her that everything was your fault, Sister." I heard my brother's voice in my thoughts, and immediately shut him out.

As if he'd just spoken out loud, Rita turned her gaze to him, and began to laugh. " Oh my poor, poor child...you obviously don't know what has happened, do You?" Tommy stared at her, a look of shock and confusion slowly creeping its way onto his face.

" Perhaps THIS will paint the picture for you!" I watched in horror as Rita held out her hand, and my Brother began to scream, holding his arm as if his life counted on it. " Because of YOU, Zordon is alive, and through HIM the Red Ranger managed to escape. Oh your sister may have given him the healing potion, but you were the one who was assigned to get rid of their leader once and for all. What was it that you told me after you came back?"

" Don't worry My Queen, Zordon has been eliminated, and won't be a problem. Oh, how I should kill you right now for what You have caused, but that would be too easy a punishment. Instead, as a reminder of what happens when you fail me, you shall forever be branded with the mark of a betrayer. Maybe it will teach you a lesson the next time you decide to lie to me!" Her eyes began to glow purple, and my brother began to scream even louder than he was before.

" Please stop, my Empress, it might kill him!" I shouted, crawling to kneel by Tommy. I held his shoulders to try and comfort him, but he pushed me away, and I could feel his presence inside my head. " Don't interfere, or she'll punish you as well, Princess! We both know I deserve it anyways." " NO, Brother she's killing you!" I screamed out loud.

" No My dear, I am being merciful, even though he deserves to be dead for what he's done to my plans!" Rita lowered her arm, and I watched as she walked over to us, yanked my Brothers arm up, and pulled back his sleeve to reveal a black scar in the shape of a crooked Z on his arm. " My Queen...what have you done to him?" I asked.

" Oh my dear, it's nothing to fuss about. This is just an insurance policy, to make sure I don't have to go through anything else that could ruin my plans." I watched as Rita stood up and walked over to sit in her throne, a feeling of worry washing over me as I glanced back at my Brother, who was still grimacing at the pain in his arm. " Don't worry, he will be fine over the span of a few hours. The spell I just used is a rather powerful one that takes a toll on the one who casts it, and the victim."

" Now, I suggest that you both get out of my site, as I need time to think of a new plan, and to calm down from my anger. I will summon you when you are needed." I turned to look where Goldar and Scorpina were standing earlier to see that they had left. " But...what about Goldar and Scorpina, my Queen?" " They have played their parts, as I said before."

I decided not to question her anymore, as to avoid even more tension that had already built up between us. I maneuvered my arm around my Brother's back, and helped him to his feet. He smiled weakly, and I shook my head.

I turned to lead him out of the throne room, and down the hall towards his room. " Are you sure your alright?" I asked him as I entered his room, helping him to sit on his bed. He began to massage his shoulder where Rita had branded him, and cringed in pain. I hissed as I watched him swipe his finger over the mark repeatedly. " I'm sure Finster has something that will ease the burn from it."

Tommy looked up at me, and smiled weakly. " I'll be alright, Sister. I just need time, and besides, I deserved it."

I shook my head, and rolled my eyes. " You are such a Martyr, Tommy."

I turned to leave his room, and stopped in the doorway, looking over my shoulder. " Goodnight, my Prince." " Goodnight, My Princess." I heard him reply before I walked into the hallway, and closed the door behind me.

As soon as I arrived back into my room, I flopped onto the bed, and felt sleep take over.


	10. Chapter 9: A Leader Returns

A/N: Alright, here is chapter 9! I wanted to say thanks to the two people that have started following this story, and to brankel1 for reviewing. I hope I continue to please you, and please don't forget to share this with anyone whom you think would enjoy this story as well. Before I forget a few things:

-At this point in the story, Hayden is still Tommy's Daughter, but as you've been reading in the other chapters, Rita has made the both of them think that they are siblings who are air to her throne (forgot how to spell the right air sorry, haha.).

-NO, there won't be any sort of Incest in this at all, so you can rest easy (or some of you may whine about that, which makes you a sick bastard at that...Nah I'm totally kidding...but seriously I feel uncomfortable thinking of that, so yeah...moving on.)

-As You may have seen in the last 2 chapters, Tommy seems to have a strong vendetta in killing Jason, while Hayden unexplainably has an interest in him, so we may see some sibling rivalry here in the next few chapters.

-If any of you are artists out there that read this, I would be eternally grateful and interested in seeing some fan art come out of this story.I would draw some myself, but I don't have a scanner to upload it to my computer, so I'm pretty much screwed.

-I have started to put together a soundtrack list for this story, so if any of you can come up with songs that you think match this story, let me know in the comments and I will add them! I will put up a soundtrack tab for this story once I get a big enough list!

-Thank you for reading, and stay frosty my friends. On to chapter 9!

***INSIDE THE COMMAND CENTER, RIGHT BEFORE TOMMY WAS PUNISHED: 3RD PERSON POV***

" Jason, how did you survive all the torment the Green Ranger put you through? From the looks of all these scars, you should be dead right now, oh ay yi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha continued to scan Jason's body for a few more seconds before walking over to one of the control panels on the opposite side of the room. Jason shook his head, and sighed. " That's just it, Alpha, I didn't survive on my own. I had help, and you guys aren't going to believe me when I tell you who I got it from."

The other four teenagers gathered around where Jason was sitting, intrigued by this information. " Okay, who in that god awful place would want to help You, Jase?" Zack blurted out, giving Jason a confused look. Jason stared back at him, and shook his head laughing. " You wouldn't believe me if I told you, guys." He covered his abdomen with his left arm, and winced in pain.

Trini grabbed his arm, and pulled it away to examine the bandages wrapped around his stomach. " Well, obviously it wasn't the Green Ranger, seeing as how he used you as a personal punching bag. You will need to stay out of battle for atleast a few days in order for your ribs to completely heal. "

Jason winced in pain as Trini re-wrapped the bandage, making it a little tighter to keep Jason from bending his upper body too much. " Not to mention all of the deep scratches and bruising, which from the looks of them were deep enough to leave permanent scars. Jason, I don't mean to be a masochist or anything, but you really should be dead, which is as miraculous as it is interesting. Obviously someone had to have stepped in before the Green Ranger got a chance to finish the job. We're your friend's Jason, we'll believe you, even if the odds are against it."

Trini moved her hand on top of Jason's, and began massaging his wrist with her thumb. Sighing from the comforting feeling it was giving him, Jason nodded his head. " During the interrogation, when the Green Ranger was trying to get me to spill information on how we were searching for Zordon by using any method he deemed necessary, I thought I was going to die. He'd already broken many bones in my body, and I was dropping in and out of consciousness from the amount of blood I'd lost. Right as he went to deliver what I thought to be his last killing blow, SHE stepped in."

Kimberly's eyes widened in shock, and she leaned in closer as if to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her. Jason smirked, seeing the reaction his words caused from the other Rangers. " I didn't actually see her face, but I knew it was a girl. Her voice, as well as her figure were definitely feminine. She appeared out of no where, wearing a dark green cloak so as to hide her identity from me. "

" The most intriguing thing about her though, was her eyes. Although I couldn't make out any facial features from the shadow of the hood, I could make out the iris's of them because they would glow a bright green when she seemed high on an emotion, mostly anger." Jason shivered at the memory of those very eyes staring at him, staring into his very soul.

" She didn't seem afraid of her Brother either, seeing as how she had stood up for me against him." Billy shook head, taking his glasses off to clean them. " Wait wait wait, did you say her BROTHER? So this girl who helped you was the other Green Ranger that attacked us? Jason, how could you just trust her like that, after what she did to us, and not to mention she helped that psychopathic Brother of hers!"

" That's just it, Billy, I didn't trust her, not even after she'd stopped him from destroying me, but..." Jason sighed, running a hand through his hair. " A few hours after the incident, she came to visit me in the prison, and brought me a potion that healed some of my wounds. I could tell by the way she sounded that she felt guilty for what her Brother had put me through, and when I tried to get her to help me escape, she had a meltdown, and her mood had gone sour again. You guys, I think Rita has them under some sort of mind control spell, and it seems to be getting stronger. I fear that if we don't help them soon, it may be too late to save them."

Kimberly shook her head, and threw her hands up in frustration. " But how do we know for sure that it is Mind control, and not just something that's boosting an emotion they already had boiling inside of them before? Or maybe Rita has somehow made them think that the whole world is against them, and she's the only solace they have left. There is more than one way making someone a mindless minion, and I believe she's used Deception on the both of them. If only we knew who they were, then we'd know how to get them to see who the real enemy is."

" Affirmative, and not to mention that with them on our side, we'd have even more fire power against Rita." Billy shrugged his shoulders, and smiled. Jason and the others gave Billy a look of annoyance, and Zack smacked him in the shoulder. " Uhm...OW...what was that for?" Jason shook his head, and turned around to face Zordon's tube, which to his disappointment, was still empty.

" Alpha, are we any closer to finding Zordon? Maybe he'd know who the Green Ranger's are, and not to mention the fact that they could've been the ones who broke in here." Billy gasped, and walked over to one of the control panels that Alpha was working on. " Alpha, if what Jason said is true, wouldn't that mean that it's possible for our data base to have the information stored? Like, maybe before Zordon was sent away, he managed to somehow send the memory to a harddrive?"

The other Rangers stared at eachother in amazement, and moved to stand behind Billy, who was already punching buttons on the console. " It is very possible Billy, but the problem is getting the power back up in order to even access them, which we can't do without Zordon, oh I yi yi yi yi! What are we going to do?"

" If my calculations are correct, the Green Ranger had to have used the system in order to send Zordon to another dimension by using some kind of coordinates." Billy turned around the face the others, and smiled. " So, if I can somehow find the file from when he broke in and accessed the console and sent Zordon away, maybe I can reverse it, and bring him back."

Trini and Kimberly smiled at eachother, and squealed in excitement. " That's incredible, Billy!" Trini shouted, hugging Billy, nearly causing him to trip from the impact. " But wait..." she said backing away. " Won't they be able to track our scanning activity, and see that we're trying to find Zordon? After all, they could attack us at any moment, I mean we're completely vulnerable without power."

All of a sudden, the lights on all the consoles began to flickr out of control. " Oh, Ay yi yi yi yi, Rangers I think we found him!" Billy began to enter a code onto the console in front of Zordon's tube, and stared back at the others. " I found a way to some how pull him through, but this could be dangerous." Sweat began to drip down Billy's face as he stared at the console, licking his lips as he entered the last few buttons.

Kimberly moved to stand next to him, and put her hand on his shoulder. " What do you mean it could be dangerous?" Billy turned to stare at her, a look of worry spread across his face. " I've opened a window for Zordon to be pulled through, a dimensional doorway, kind of like the one the Green Ranger used to trap him , and if it's open for too long, it could create a wormhole in the spacetime continum. I only have a 30 second window to pull him through."

" Do it Billy, we have no other choice but to try!" Jason shouted, staring at Zordon's tube. Alpha walked over to stand next to Billy, and waved his arms frantically. " Oh, all this talk of the world ending and pressure is making my bolts rust! Zordon, come on we need you, Ay yi yi yi yi!" The other Rangers gathered in a line in the center of the room, watching, hoping that their beloved leader would appear at any second.

A few seconds later, the command center began to rumble, causing the alarms to go off. Jason and the others crouched down on the ground, trying to keep from being thrown off balance. The consoles began to flicker rapidly as the alarm blared through the room, causing the teens to cover their ears so as not to experience hearing loss.

" Billy, what's happening?" Kimberly shouted, trying to re-gain her balance to stand up, but to no avail. " The wormhole is growing too quickly, so I only have about 15 seconds to get Zordon out before it's too late!" Billy was on his knees in front of the console still frantically punching at the keys while trying to keep from being thrown down. " Just a few...more...seconds...GOT HIM!" Billy turned around to stare at Zordon's tube, which had begun to glow.

" Look, Zordon's energy tube is coming back on. Way to go, Billy!" Jason had finally managed to lift himself off the ground by using a console for support, and was trying to help Trini, when all of sudden she gasped, and pointed behind him.

" He's coming through, Billy you really did it!" All of a sudden, as the earthquake ceased and the alarms were shut off, a deep, resonating voice began to echo through the room. " Rangers, Rangers can you hear me?" As the other teens stood up off of the ground, staring at the giant, fluorescent tube, a giant head began to fade into view.

Kimberly gasped, and began to cry. " Zordon is it really You?" She asked, rubbing the tears from her eyes. " Yes Kimberly, thanks to all of You I have now regained full contact with your dimension." The group of teens cheered together, pulling each other into a group hug. Jason patted Billy on the back, and smiled at him.

" We should really be thanking Billy the most, as he's the one that managed to find You, Zordon." Billy smiled sheepishly, and shrugged his shoulders. " It was no biggie, although had I failed I could've destroyed the entire universe by creating a wormhole." Kimberly laughed, and punched him in the shoulder. " Oh Billy, you never give yourself enough credit!" She pulled him into a hug, and pecked him on the cheek.

Billy's face began to turn red, and he smiled. " Thank you, Kimberly. But really, I'm just glad that Zordon is back." " We all are, and it's all thanks to You." Jason nodded towards Billy, and smiled, happy that their leader was back.

" Rangers, while I'm glad that you are all happy for my return, I must tell you that the road ahead is still very dangerous. If you don't heed this warning carefully, the consequences could be disastrous." Zordon turned his head to stare at Jason, and nodded. " Jason, I truly am sorry what you had to go through in Rita's dark dimension. I only hope that in your heart, you still have the courage to keep fighting."

Jason moved to stand in front of everyone else, and held his hand across his chest. " You can count on me, Zordon. I'm not a coward, and I don't intend to run away all because everything seems hopeless." The other Rangers moved to stand next to him, nodding in agreement. " We're all in this together as a team."

" Thank you, Rangers, you have fought with courage and honor, and I only wish that things could be different, but it seems according to fate that there must always be a negative factor that causes caous, as is the nature of life." All of a sudden, the alarms in the command center began to go off once more, causing the Rangers to jump. " Oh no, Goldar and Scorpina are attacking the city again, I yi yi yi yi! You don't stand a chance without your Zords, oh Zordon what are we going to do!?" Alpha began to run around the room, waving his hands in the air.

" Rangers, observe the viewing globe." Zordon stated, making an image of Downtown Angel Grove appear on the crystal ball across the room. Goldar and Scorpina were obliterating the buildings around them, and this time they weren't alone. An image of the Putties displayed across the screen as they ran through the town square attacking citizens at random.

" Zordon how are we going to stop them all at once!?" Alpha continued to panic as he began punching buttons on one of the consoles. " The Zords are still out of commission as well, leaving us powerless to stop Goldar and Scorpina! They'll tear the whole city apart if we don't do something soon!"

" Rangers, you must get down there and stop the putties. Alpha and I will work on a solution to your zords, and alert you immediately if anything changes. I must warn you Rangers, The Green rangers could appear at any moment to catch you off guard."

" Zordon, do you have any idea who they could be, or atleast one of them? I mean, it's obvious they are related, so if we can figure out one of their identities, then that that should lead us to the other one." Kimberly stated, staring at the viewing globe.

" I am sorry, Rangers, but when the Dragon Ranger destroyed the Command Center computer system, he wiped all data that was captured before then, so I do not know at the moment. I will continue to scan the both of them, and let you know if I find anything. Good luck to all of you, and May the power protect you." Jason nodded, and turned towards the others, taking out his morpher.

" Alright guys, let's do it, IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" In a flash of light, the 5 teenagers teleported out of the command center. " Good luck, Rangers." Alpha whispered, and began to punch the keys of one of the consoles, starting the search for anything they could find on the evil Green Rangers.


	11. Chapter 10: Guilty Thoughts

A/N:

-Wow, this story is starting to get some attention! That makes me sooo excited, because going into this I thought that everyone was going to be confused while reading it, or hate it. Thank you all for the comments, favorites and follows! It's really encouraged me to continue this story!

-Would you guys be interested in seeing some sort of a relationship between Hayden and Jason? I forgot to mention that in the future where Hayden came from, Jason and Tommy are still best friends, and she considers him to be an Uncle of the family (Uncle Jason…has a cute ring to it :3). However, you all know that with the spell she has no idea of this. Just let me know in the comments.

-This chapter is sort of a filler to the previous one, meaning that the events you are about to read are taking place the same time as the Rangers are sitting in the Command center trying to get Zordon back. By the time this chapter is over, it will be back to present time.

-I made a little poke at another PR series in this chapter. If you can catch it, comment on your findings!

-To NightmareOnElmStreetFan: Hello new follower, and thank you for stopping by! So glad you are enjoying my story, and by your request, I present to you Chapter 10! Enjoy 3

******IN THE MOON PALACE A FEW HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK: HAYDEN'S POV******

It had been almost a day since Rita had her outburst of anger, and some of the burn marks on my skin still hadn't healed all the way, leaving me without a decent amount of sleep the previous night. Even if she hadn't found out about Jason's miraculous escape, I still wouldn't have been able to get some rest due to feeling guilty. After all, I was the one who had stood up for him, gave him the healing potion, and even trusted him.

As if that thought wasn't enough to torture me with guilt, the words that were exchanged between us began to repeat in my head like a broken record. " I understand that Zordon failed you and your brother but…you don't have to kill off your own species…think of what you're doing, it's anarchy!" " NO, it's justice for what Zordon has done!" As the memory continued to play through my head, a feeling of remorse creeped its way into my chest, and I shook my head. Was justice really the only reason I was doing this, or am I just telling myself that to rid myself of the thoughts that he may be telling the truth?

Another round of questions lingered over me, and I really wanted to know the answers before it drove me insane. Are my brother and I really so different from the earthlings? Did Zordon really kill our parents all those years ago? What purpose are my Brother and I really serving in Rita's 'Plan of Domination'? Was Jason able to see right through to the 'real' me?

A dull headache began to slowly develop around my forehead, so I decided to lie down to try and get atleast a decent nap in. After these last few nights, I felt like I could sleep forever. "It will all go away once I get some shut eye." I thought to myself as I arranged the pillows to my liking. As soon as I had settled my head on that plush cushion, I felt myself drift off into a deep sleep.

******IN THE THRONE ROOM: 3RD PERSON POV******

For the past 24 hours, Rita had been keeping a close eye on her Green Rangers, fearing that either one of them could be thinking of betrayal. Tommy had failed her by not getting the information she needed, and that alone drove her mad with anger. What made things worse, however, was the fact that Hayden had helped the Ranger escape, and even though they had both been punished severely, and the spell still seems to be standing strong over the both of them, Hayden seemed to be bothered by something the little Power Brat had said to her.

" FINSTER, YOU ARE NEEDED IN THE THRONE ROOM AT ONCE!" As Rita's voice echoed through the large, spacious room, the putties that were guarding the entrances to the wings of the palace covered the sides of their heads as if in pain. A few seconds later, the scientist wobbled into the throne room, nearly tripping on the steps leading the Rita's throne. "Yes your Highness, I'm right here, how may I serve you?" Rita walked over to her crystal ball in the center of the room, and held her hand over the top of it. As she closed her eyes, an image of Hayden, sleeping in her bed, appeared inside.

"It seems that our little Green Princess is having some troubling thoughts, so troubling in fact, that I feel they are interfering with the spell. I have tried to find out what they could be, but my mind reading powers are failing for some reason. It seems that she has figured out some way to hide her emotions from me. You and her have gotten to be rather close, she trusts you more than she trusts Tommy in fact, so I need you to figure out what's on her mind, and report back to me immediately. Can you do that, Finster?"

" Ah, as it so happens my Queen, I actually already know what's troubling her. It's actually something I think will interest you and-"A lightning bolt zipped past the little alien, causing him to jump. When he turned back toward Rita, she was standing up, aiming her staff towards him, a look of anger spread across her face.

" YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?" Finster held up his hands, and began to shake in fear. "Your Majesty I…I apologize I…thought you knew of this. Please, I didn't mean any harm, I can fix this. Give me another chance to prove my loyalty."

Rita stood silent for a few seconds, trying to catch her breath, before she finally, to Finster's relief, slowly lowered her staff to her side, and nodded her head. "Very well then, tell me everything you know, and I am sorry for losing my temper, Finster. You have been my most trustworthy servant, and I know that you would never do anything to betray me." Rita set her staff against the side of her throne, and sat down, gesturing for Finster to start his explanation. "Tell me, what are these thoughts that are so vivid that they can break past my most powerful spell?"

Finster grunted, and walked over to the crystal ball. "It would be better that I show you, my Queen." A few seconds later, after Finster waved his hand around the shiny orb, an image of the Dark dimension shimmered into view. " When the Red Ranger was our prisoner, I had set up a surveillance system in order to keep an eye on him. As it turns out, this was not a waste of time like I thought it was going to be."

A grainy image of the Red Ranger sitting in the corner of the room appeared, and Rita watched as Finster willed the screen to move faster than its normal speed. A few seconds later, the image slowed to regular pace, and the young boy was no longer alone. A Hooded figure adorning a Green Cloak now stood in the center of the room, a few feet from where he was sitting. Rita watched as the figure knelt down in front of the Ranger, and placed something on the floor in front of him. To her amusement, the boy seemed to be frightened of his visitor, as he flinched everytime they moved to get closer to him.

Rita continued to watch as the figure stood there, seeming to be conversing with the Red Ranger, until finally they turned to walk away. A feeling of anger washed over her as she recognized the face of a young girl under that hood. " I already know of this Finster, why are you showing it to me again?"

" So that you may hear what was said that has caused Hayden to be in the state she is, my Queen." Rita closed her eyes, and began to try and imagine the voices in her head while she watched the image. " You know that what you're doing is wrong, and that Rita is only making you feel this way. I understand that Zordon may have killed your parents, but-" " YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME, RANGER!"

At the outburst of Hayden's apparent rage, Rita began to develop a headache as if she could feel everything that the young girl was feeling in that moment. "Finster I've seen enough, turn it off please. It's giving me a headache!"

" Yes, my Queen, as you wish." The little alien waved his hand over the crystal ball, and the image faded away to nothing. Rita began massaging her forehead, and turned to sit in her throne. "It seems she's having trouble believing that she is who I've made her think herself to be. As crazy as that sounds, it's apparent that the spell is weakening due to her mental state."

"She is confused about who she is, My Queen. I believe that maybe if you find some way to remind her of what you set up to be the truth, then maybe her thoughts will become less clouded." Finster took out a small vial containing a dark substance, and handed it to Rita."

" Here is your headache medicine, now I advise you to get some rest once you take this, as it will work a lot faster when your mind isn't working hard." Rita snatched the bottle from the alien's hand, and sat up in her throne. "Thank you Finster but I am not finished, as there's still one more thing I must do. You are dismissed until I call for your presence again." Finster bowed his head, and turned to head through the entrance to the east wing.

Rita waited until he was out of the room, and stood up. She then threw the bottle to the ground, smashing it into pieces and spilling the contents all across the floor. "There's no time to waste, the attack on the city starts tonight, and I need to make sure everything is in place." Rita raised her hands, and began to chant loudly, closing her eyes. As she chanted, she began to think of Hayden, concentrating hard on invading the girl's thoughts. A few seconds later, a wave of confusion and sadness washed over her, signaling that she was inside Hayden's head.

***IN HAYDEN'S ROOM: HAYDEN'S POV***

I sat on the floor of the living room, playing with my dolls, without a single care in the world. My Mother was in the kitchen making dinner, and my Father was outside, watering the garden. As I continued to watch as I made my Stella Quiasinella doll drive around in her car, I began to feel the ground shake as if an earthquake was starting.

Feeling scared, I stared around until I saw something that made me feel afraid for my life. A tall, dark figure was standing in the kitchen, holding my Mother up by her throat, and she was gasping for air. The figure's face was bony, his head cleanly shaven, and he looked to be taller than an average sized Eltarian. As I stood up to run outside to get my Father, I tripped on my toy car, causing me to fall on my backside. To my horror, the man whipped his head in my direction, and stared at me.

I began to feel as though his eyes were staring right into my soul, and I began to feel even more frightened. Tears began to fall down my cheeks, and I hugged my knees in fear. The creature smiled at me, and began to walk over to me, dropping my mother to the floor like a sack of potatoes.

" No, you leave her alone, you bastard!" I heard her choke out as she sat up on her elbows. She appeared to be trying to stand up, but her body was failing her. As the man walked closer to me, a feeling of nausea washed over me, and my vision began to blur. I wanted to stand up, and run away, or to help my mother, but something was causing me to feel weak. It was as if this creature had some kind of powers to control people's emotions.

I suddenly felt a wave of calmness sweep over me, even as the house began to crumble from the quake, and the frightening creature began to reach for me. When his hands were about a foot from me, I suddenly heard a deep, resonating scream, and the creature was hit in the head with a metal rod. As it backed away, wailing in pain, a young boy, with shoulder length, dark hair came into my view. "Tommy, what's going on, wha-what is that thing? Where's Dad!?" Tommy, my older Brother, grabbed my hand and began to lead me out of the living room and towards the front door.

"Tommy, get yourselves to safety, forget about me!" I heard my mother shout from behind us. " NO, Tommy stop we have to help her!" I began to fight against my Brother's tight grip, but he was a lot older and stronger than me. " MOM, NO, WE CAN'T LEAVE HER LET ME GO!" As Tommy continued to drag me out into the yard, the house behind us collapsed.

"MOMMY NO, NO LET ME GO!" "HAYDEN SHE'S GONE, IT'S TOO LATE WE HAVE TO GO!" I tried to fight off my Brother's arms, but he was too strong. My vision became blurry from the tears welding in my eyes, and I fell to my knees, screaming my lungs out. Tommy knelt down beside me, embracing me in a tight hug.

"Children, you need not to fear me, I'm here to protect you." A high-pitched voice cut into the silence. My Brother and I lifted our heads, and were greeted with the sight of bright pink flannel material. My eyes continued to scan the figure until my vision was met with the person's eyes.

The woman wore a Pink gown, with a brown leather collar at the top, and a headdress that made her look as if she had antlers coming out of her head. Her face was bony, with high cheekbones, a pointy nose, and squinty eyes. In her left hand she held a staff, with a giant shape of a crescent moon at the end of it. As I continued to stare in awe at her, my Brother stood up, and blocked me from her sight. " Who-who are you, and what do you want?"

The strange woman began to laugh, and I watched as she bowed her head and held out her hand. " Why, my dear child, I am Empress Rita, and I'm here to protect you from danger. You and your sister are both in grave peril, and we must get you away from here before that mad creature returns." From the sound of her voice, she seemed to be a kind, and gentle person. I tried to get a better look at her, but my Brother kept blocking me from view, as if keeping the woman from seeing me would protect me.

I stoop up, and walked around to stand at my Brother's side, holding his hand. The woman smiled at me, and I turned to bury my face in my Brother's arm in fear. "Oh no, my dear, you don't have to be afraid of me, I'm here to help you, as I said."

" Why are you here, who was that scary man, and where are our parents?" I heard my Brother shout in anger. As I continued to look around the huge yard, I saw a body lying in the grass facedown. It was wearing a silver vest, with white pants and shoes. "Tommy look, there's Daddy! DADDY WAKE UP!" I began to shout as I tried to escape my Brother's hold on me, but to no avail.

" NO HAYDEN, HE'S NOT THERE, LISTEN TO ME HE'S DEAD! THEY'RE BOTH DEAD, STOP IT!" I continued to struggle as my Brother's words rang in my ears. A sudden feeling of sadness washed over me, and I began to cry. " NO HE'S NOT, HE CAN'T BE! DADDY PLEASE WAKE UP, WAKE UP DADDY!"

As I continued to scream and fight against my Brother, I watched in horror as a tall, familiar figure appeared next to where My Father was lying on the ground. His face was all too familiar as he turned to stare at me, and smile. The look in his eyes frightened me, and I suddenly froze, feeling the energy from my body begin to drain slowly until it felt like I could barely breathe, and my vision began to fade.

I could hear my Brother's voice screaming my name, but I didn't have the will to answer him. It was as if the creature had put me in a trance, and I couldn't come out of it. I began to feel nauseated as the creature held up his hand, and pointed towards me. My vision began to fade faster, as my Brother's voice got quieter by the second, until finally everything faded into blackness, and I felt sleep take over. It felt as if I'd just died, and this was limbo, although I could still hear my name being called.

The next thing I know, I was sitting up in bed, gasping for air, with someone yelling my name. As my vision became clear, I looked around and noticed I was in a large room, MY room, lying in bed. " Hayden, it's Tommy, your okay, your safe, nothing is coming to get you!"

I turned my head, and sitting next to me, holding my hand, was a face I knew all too well; Tommy, my older Brother. He had a look of concern in his eyes, and his hair looked disheveled as if he'd just gotten out of bed. I continued to stare at him for a few more seconds, taking deep breaths to calm the rapid pounding in my chest. "Tommy, what happened? Wha-why am I in bed?"

Tommy pulled my hand closer to him, and began massaging my wrist. "You fell asleep in here, remember? You've been out for almost 4 hours, and I was in my room when I heard you screaming, and thought someone was attacking you, so I came in to check on you."

I stared at him in confusion, and sat up. "I was…screaming?" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my neck. Tommy nodded his head, and placed his hand on my forehead. "Yes, and very loudly too. Are you sure you're alright?"

I turned to stare at the mirror across the room, and saw my reflection. My eyes were bloodshot, a pair of dark circles underneath them, and my hair was a tangled mess. The bright green gown I was wearing had been twisted out of place on my shoulders, and one of the straps had fallen sideways.

"Here, allow me." Tommy chuckled as he pulled the strap back over my shoulder, and brushed me hair out of my face. I smiled sheepishly, and stared down at the comforter covering my legs. "Tommy, our parents….were their deaths quick?" My Brother looked up at me in surprise, and grabbed my hand. " What do you mean, Hayden?"

" You know, did they suffer, or was it quick and painless?" Tommy continued to stare, a look of concern lingering in his eyes. I leaned back against the headboard of my bed, and sighed. " I..I had a nightmare."

To my surprise, Tommy remained as silent as a mime, and continued to stare at me. He blinked rapidly, and nodded his head, signaling me to continue." It was about…the night that our Parents were killed. Mom was so strong, and I was so afraid. You were brave, even when it seemed like Rita was there to hurt us, when you saw Dad's body lying in the dirt, while I was a broken down mess, not knowing what to do."

Tommy sighed, and began massaging my knuckles with his thumb. " Hayden, we were both very young, you were practically an infant still, and I a child. There was nothing we could have done, even if we had super powers. Our parents wouldn't want us to dwell on the past forever, they'd want us to be able to move on, and go on with life. I'm not saying we should forget about them, but simply to remember all the good times we had with them."

I smiled, and nodded my head. " I know, I just…can't help but feel guilty sometimes. But, I am glad that I still have you, Tommy."

" Exactly, and nothing is going to separate us, not even death." Tommy smiled, and hugged me tightly. I chuckled, and embraced him back. " You always have to make things so dramatic?" I felt him shake with laughter, and pulled away to stare into his eyes.

"Nah, I just care too much for you." He playfully bumped me in the shoulder, and I giggled. A few seconds later, Goldar barged into the room. " You two, report to the throne room now. Rita has decided to begin Phase 3!"

We stared at each other for a moment, before Tommy gave Goldar a dirty look, and got up from my bed. As he walked out to leave the room, he turned around and nodded at me. "I'll see you in a second." I smiled back, and turned to look at Goldar. "Why are you still standing there when I need to get dressed?"

Goldar growled in irritation, and turned to leave. " No respect, I tell ya. Damn Teenagers and their sass." He mumbled to himself.

I waited until the door shut before I got out of bed and grabbed my dress off of my dresser. As soon as I had put it on and made sure the strings were tightened, I grabbed the brush from off of my dresser and began to untangle my hair. " My god, what did I do while I was asleep?" I complained, practically ripping half of my hair off my head. As soon as I had finished, I headed out of the door to my room, and down the hallway towards the throne room. I was eager to hear what Rita had planned next, and to get revenge for our parents death.


	12. Chapter 11: Do you Love Me?

A/N:

-Wow, can I just say how sorry I am for being so late with this update? You guys have no idea how busy I've been, what with classes starting back up and all. Thanks for being so patient with me!

-So, you will notice I am kind of trying a new style of writing in this chapter, and I wanted your opinions on it, whether I should continue to use it, or trash it. I wanted to try and really show the internal conflict our main characters are having with themselves, and how the spell is affecting them. What do you think, yay or nay?

-You will also notice I went backwards a little bit with this chapter mainly because I wanted to tie around Tommy and what he has been going through because while this IS mainly about Hayden, I really wanted to show the true details of how they are so much alike, and how Rita has affected them both (like I said before.). I hope you guys find that interesting because it's a writing style I've never actually tried until now, so I hope it goes well.

- If you have any friends that you think would enjoy this story, please do share it with them! The more followers, the better motivated I am to update quicker! (I'm already motivated enough it's just that classes can be a drag sometimes and can kill the mood.)

-DISCLAIMER: Hayden is my own Character. The rest of the character's all belong to Saban and (dare I say it) Nickelodeon.

-WARNING: This chapter may have content not suitable for young ones (depending on your sense of morality or whatever you want to call it.) I just put that there to avoid people getting mad at me if they find this chapter too mature for them to read. Well now you have been fairly warned.

****ABOUT AN HOUR AGO: TOMMY'S POV****

I never knew I was asleep until I was awoken from the apparent dream I'd been having by the sound of Hayden's voice echoing through my head. When I opened my eyes, my vision was met with a view of a bright pink ceiling. _I don't remember my room in the palace being this color? What the hell happened, where am I?_

As soon as that thought had entered my mind, a dull headache began to form at the back of my skull, so I sat up, moving the covers off of me. I continued to scan the dark room until my sight became clear enough to get a better picture of my surroundings. At that moment, a cool breeze from an open window on the other side of the room began to blow through, giving me Goosebumps. _How in the hell am I cold, when it's in the middle of July in California? I must be getting sick or something._

When I turned my attention to the center of the room, I noticed my reflection staring back at me in a large vanity mirror. From what I could make out in the darkness, I was almost nude, except for a pair of green shorts adorning my legs. _Well, it's no wonder I'm freezing my ass off. What the hell happened to my shirt, and where am I anyways? Okay Tommy, maybe you're just dreaming that you woke up in a strange room almost naked._

At that thought, I began to rub my eyes to try and see if I truly was still asleep, but to my disappointment, nothing changed. _Okay, so I'm not dreaming, but why can't I remember anything about how I got here? _To my relief, I noticed another door on my side of the bed that led to a small bathroom. _Maybe a nice hot shower will clear my head. Yeah, that sounds good._

After what felt like an eternity of standing under the hot, steamy water, I felt a little more refreshed, and decided to get out. As soon as I'd shut off the water, I could hear what sounded like someone shuffling around in the bed._ Oh god, there's someone else here with me? Oh come on, get a grip on yourself, Oliver! You probably just had a crazy time with a friend, and decided to crash here at their house._

I wrapped the towel that was hanging on the wall around my waste, and walked out into the room, shutting off the light behind me. When I turned back around to stare in the bed, I felt my heart lurch in my throat. Occupying the other side of the Queen-sized mattress was a girl with shoulder length brunette hair. From what I could tell by the sheets wrapped around her body, she wasn't wearing any article of clothing, not even undergarments. She was lying on her side, her back facing towards me, so I couldn't see her face to identify her, and the room was still pitch black from it being in the middle of the night.

_Okay, so maybe this was more than just a sleepover at a friend's house. Rita's going to have my Hyde if she figures out where I've been, or she might already know, and is planning my demise for when I return._ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a quiet moan, drawing my attention back to the sleeping girl, who seemed to be waking up. When she rolled over to face her front side towards me, I felt my throat close, and found it hard to breathe. _Oh god, I'm REALLY a dead man now._

"Tommy….?" That voice, her face, the petite shape of her body, and not to mention the obvious colored theme of her room…._oh man Rita will annihilate me if she finds out what I've done_. I took a deep breath, and tiptoed over to the side of the bed, trying not to make too much noise. Of course, with the darkness limiting my vision, I managed to stub my toe against an unknown object on the floor, causing me to curse out loud.

"Tommy is that you?" the shy voice called out once more, causing me to immediately cease my silent banter. There was no doubt in my mind from the sound of her voice that she was who I feared her to be, and I began to feel a nervous chill go down my spine. _Its official, my life is over, and I'll more than likely be spending the rest of my days in the Dark Dimension. Maybe Hayden will feel merciful and keep me company every now and then while I'm there. NO, get a grip on yourself, Rita hasn't found out anything yet, and you have to believe that she won't._

"Uhm…yeah it-it's me, Pink…uh… Kimberly." _Damn that was too close, can't let her find out I know her identity or she'd definitely find out who I am._ As I sat down on the bed, I felt her lean against my backside, her arms wrapped around my shoulders. For the moment every worry in my mind withered away, leaving me to focus on everything around me as I lightly kissed the top of her hand. I heard her giggle, and felt my heart flutter in my chest.

_That giggle is the most adorable thing I have ever heard in my life! If only Rita would let me keep the Pink Ranger as my future Queen, and together we'd rule the most powerful Dark Empire in the entire universe. _As fast as the happy feeling had appeared, at the thought of Empress Rita, it vanished.

_Are you kidding me, listen to yourself ya' loony! Rita would destroy you the second she found out you've been sleeping with the enemy. You and the Pink Ranger could NEVER be together, you're on different sides of an intergalactic war. The moment she finds out who you really are, she'll hate you forever. Make your empress proud, and get rid of her while you still have a chance._

I shook my head at the sudden feeling of being in one of those cartoon scenes where the main character has two versions of himself sitting on his shoulders lecturing him on his life decisions._ Snap out of it, Tommy, your losing your head! Just sit back and enjoy this moment. After all, the Pink Ranger is gorgeous, and you're not going to get another chance at a girl like her once the earth is taken over. She IS the mortal enemy of your empress, after all._

A gentle voice snapped me out of my trance, and I shook my head. "Huh, what's up?" I mumbled. I craned my neck to face Kimberly, and she pecked me on the lips. "What are you thinking about?" She unraveled her arms from my neck, and moved to sit next to me, holding the sheet around her body.

I turned to stare at her, and smirked. Without thinking, I reached my hand out to massage her cheek. "How beautiful you look underneath those sheets."

To my satisfaction, she giggled as her face turned a bright red. She took a hold of my hand, and began to massage my palm with her nails, causing me to get Goosebumps. I closed my eyes as I took a deep breath, taking in the feeling of happiness this moment was giving me. For the first time in My life, I felt like I didn't have to worry about anything else but enjoying this moment with the girl of my dreams. It was as if she made all my worries melt away, and I wanted it to last forever.

"Tommy, can I ask you something…something kind of…personal?" I opened my eyes, and turned to stare at her, curious at what this personal topic could possibly be. "Of course, Kim, what's up?"

She stared down at my hand, and sighed nervously. "Do you…Love Me?" At the sound of the words 'Love' and 'Me' in the same sentence, chills ran down my spine, and I began to choke on my words as I tried to respond to her. I DID actually love her, but that annoying factor of being mortal enemies creeped its way into my thoughts, and I couldn't bring myself to tell her the truth for some reason. There was no way her and I could ever be together, and I knew that, yet here I was, sitting in her bedroom at 3 in the morning, having this conversation with her.

_Yeah way to go, bigshot, not only did you sleep with your enemy, but now you actually have a 'thing' for her. Oh man when Rita finds out, she'll use you as target practice with her wand. Or worse, she'll give you to that over-grown Wizard of Oz reject as a punching bag. Okay, I really need to stop talking to myself in my thoughts; it's getting a little creepy._

"Kim…I honestly can't say what I feel at the moment, I don't know. I know we…slept together…and I can honestly say I do have feelings for you, but there's so many things going on in my life right now that I have to focus on, which practically leaves no room for any relationship. I….I hope I haven't let you down, I really am sorry."

_Yeah, because that totally made sense as a good excuse in my head. Way to go, big shot, you might as well tell her the truth about who you really are. Maybe even offer her a trip to the moon palace as a second date, oh man I bet she'd love that!_

I was expecting a harsh response from Kimberly, a slap to the face, or maybe a string of insults, but to my surprise and relief, nothing happened. In fact, she stayed silent for almost a whole minute, causing me to feel anxious. She lowered her head and sighed, hugging herself as she held the sheets around her shoulders.

I reached out, and held her chin, pushing her face back up to look her in the eyes. She looked like she was on the verge of tears, and I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. " Hey hey hey, are you alright Kim?" She smiled sheepishly, and nodded her head frantically." Yeah, I'm fine…I'm…fine."

I sighed, shrugging my shoulders. "Kim, you don't have to pretend around me, I didn't say I don't care about you. I just…have to focus on other things right now."_ Oh yeah, those other things being destroying your own home planet, and enslaving the human race. Those are totally way more important life goals._

My god, there I go again, talking in my head. I'm going to have to get Finster to come up with a medicine for these voices in my head when I get back. I wonder how Hayden is doing?

At the thought of my Sister, a strange feeling of confusion and pain washed over me, and I knew that something was wrong. From the looks of it, she seemed to be having a nightmare, and I could practically feel the misery it was causing her. I knew Goldar wouldn't wake her, and Rita was too busy planning her next attack.

"Kim, I have to go, my Parents will kill me if they find out that I haven't been home all night, and even though yours are gone for the weekend, you never know when they might show back up. But…I hope you trust me when I say that you were more than just a one night stand to me." To my surprise, she smiled lightly, and held my hand.

"Tommy, whatever it is that's going on in your life, please know that I will be here for support if you ever need it." She kissed me on the lips, and I began to lose myself in how amazing it felt. The kiss lasted for about 15 seconds before I finally managed to snap myself out of the trance. _My god, her lips are softer than a pillow-case that's been dried with fabric softener!_ I managed to untangle myself from the sheets that had covered my legs, and began to gather my discarded clothing from off the floor.

By the time I finished getting dressed I looked over to see that Kimberly had already layed back down, and fallen into a quiet slumber. I walked over to her side of the bed, and leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Goodbye….Kimberly." I pulled the blankets to cover her shoulders, and headed towards the window leading to the first story roof of the house.

The chill air of the night blew strongly as I made my way towards the front of the house and out of sight to make sure she couldn't hear me or see me by chance. As I pulled out my communicator from my pocket, a nauseating headache began to creep its way into my forehead, causing me to fall to my knees. "What the…hell…."

As the pain continued to grow, I began to hear Hayden's voice echo though my head as if I was in the same room with her. "NO, LET ME GO I NEED TO HELP MOMMY AND DADDY!" Mommy and Daddy, wha—what's going on, is she having some sort of a nightmare and somehow I'm experiencing the pain from it?

Whatever is going on, it's obviously harming her in some way, and I have to get back to help her. Obviously Goldar doesn't give a crap, and Finster is busy helping Rita, so I was her only hope. I grabbed my communicator once more, and pressed the button, feeling the sensation of Teleportation take over.

The moment I landed outside Hayden's door, the screams rang through my ears, and I began to pound on the metal with my fists. She sounded like she was being murdered, and it was causing me to panic. "Hayden, open the door it's me, Tommy!"

When I still couldn't get a response from her, I frantically punched in the combination to her room, and rushed to her bedside as soon as the door opened. She looked like she was having an epileptic seizure, and her hair was an absolute mess. To my horror, she began to gasp for air as if she couldn't breathe, and I really began to panic.

"Hayden, HAYDEN, wake up it's me Tommy. You have to wake up, listen to me your okay! Your safe, you gotta' wake up!" I continued to shake her violently, but she still wouldn't open her eyes. Instead she continued to scream and flail her arms around.

"NO, he's coming to get me, stay away from me! He's reaching for me, no please don't let him get me, oh God!" _Whatever this nightmare that she's having is, it must be pretty bad because I can't get her up, and if I can't then who else will?_

To my surprise, she suddenly sat up in bed with her eyes wide open, gasping for air. "Hayden, it's Tommy, your okay, you're safe, nothing is coming to get you!" For a few seconds she looked around the room as if something was going to jump out and kill her as she tried to catch her breath. On instinct I grabbed her hand, and began to massage it the way Kimberly had done to me back in her room. When Hayden finally turned to face me, her eyes were still wide open, and I could see that they were bloodshot from lack of decent sleep.

She continued to stare at me for a few more seconds, trying to catch her breath, before finally speaking." Tommy, what happened? Wha-why am I in bed?" Dear lord that must have been one hell of a nightmare.  
>I pulled her hand closer to me, and began massaging her wrist to try and calm her down a little more. "You fell asleep in here, remember? You've been out for almost 4 hours, and I was in my room when I heard you screaming and though someone was attacking you, so I came to check on you." I thought it best not to tell her about Kimberly. She seems like she's had enough drama for one night.<p>

She stared at me in confusion, and moved to sit up some more. "I was…screaming?" She mumbled as she massaged the back of her neck. I placed my hand on her forehead, worried that she could have been sick. "Yes, and very loudly too. Are you sure you're alright?"

She remained silent as she stared across the room at her reflection in the mirror by her dresser, and I noticed one of her gown straps was falling off of her shoulder. She seemed to notice too as she began to stare at her shoulder. "Here, allow me." I chuckled lightly as I ran my finger underneath the strap, and pulled it back over her arm. As she stared down at the large plush blanket covering her body, I began to move some rogue strands of hair that had fallen in her face.

I was ready for her to start explaining to me what her nightmare was about, but what I wasn't ready for was her asking me about our Parent's deaths. "Tommy, our parents…were their deaths quick?" I had a feeling her nightmare had been something about the topic, but I decided to play along.

I grabbed her hand and began massaging her fingers. "What do you mean?" She sighed in irritation, and shrugged her shoulders."You know, did they suffer, or was it quick and painless?" Wow, how in the hell am I going to answer this one?

Trying to think of a decent answer to tell her, I continued to stare at her, waiting for her to continue. She leaned against the headboard of her bed, and sighed. "I….I had a nightmare." _Yeah, from the sounds of your screams it didn't sound like a dream full of bunnies and rainbows. I'm surprised Rita never came by to check on you._

I still didn't really know what to say to her as I didn't have enough information on what exactly was happening while I was gone, so I simply nodded my head, signaling for her to continue."It was about…the night our Parents were killed. Mom was so strong, and I was so afraid. You were brave, even when it seemed like Rita was there to hurt us, and when you saw Dad's body lying in the dirt while I was a broken down mess, not knowing what to do." I saw tears begin to swell up in her eyes, so I tried to make her feel a little better by continuing to massage her hands.

"Hayden, we were both very young, you were practically an infant still, and I a child. There was nothing we could have done, even if we had super powers. Our parents wouldn't want us to dwell on the past forever, they'd want us to be able to move on, and go on with life. I'm not saying to forget them, but to simply remember all the good times we had with them." I wiped the tears from her cheeks as she nodded her head, and to my surprise, smiled at me.

"I know, I just can't help but feel guilty sometimes. But, I am glad that I still have you Tommy." She continued to smile, holding my other hand against her cheek.

I nodded, and moved my hand to give her a pat on the back."Exactly, and nothing is going to separate us, not even death." I embraced her in a tight hug, and smiled as she hugged back. I could hear her start to chuckle, and rolled my eyes. "You always have to make things so dramatic?" She mumbled in between giggles.

I leaned away from her, and playfully nudged her in the shoulder." Nah, I just care too much for you." Right as I thought our good moment was never going to end, Goldar barged into the room.

"You two, report to the throne room immediately, Rita has decided to begin phase 3!"

Hayden and I smiled at each other, and as I got up, I purposefully gave Goldar an irritated look for spoiling our bonding moment. As I passed by him, I nudged him in the shoulder to move him out of the way, and turned to face Hayden once more when I reached the door. "I'll see you in a second."

I could hear Hayden make a snarky comment about Goldar still being in her room, and as soon as he walked out to stand next to me so I could close the door, Goldar waved his hands in a relieved manner. Noticing the look I gave him, which was one of intrigue, the giant armor- clad creature grabbed my shoulders and laughed. "Thank god, I thought she'd never shut the hell up!"

His snarky comment made me angry, and I shoved his hands off of me. "What, you couldn't have atleast tried to get Finster to help her while I was gone? From the sounds of those cries, she could've been dying !"

" Oh yeah, leave US to do all your dirty work while you sit around all day screwing little miss Pinky, I see how it is. You Teenagers, only caring about yourself and what makes YOU happy. Well I oughta' just-"He never got to finish his sentence as I hurled my Dragon Dagger in his direction, barley missing his head.

"IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, YOU'D SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLE!" I began to feel my eyes burn as I glared at him in hatred. From the reflection crystal walls surrounding us, I could see my reflection, and my eyes were glowing a bright Green. Goldar growled in irritation, and pointed back at me. "And if You know what's good for yourself, you'd tell Rita the truth, that you've fallen in love with our enemy!"

I smirked, shaking my head. Uncontrollably I began to laugh, and leaned against the wall. "You honestly think I'm in love with that little twat? Wow Goldar, and here I was beginning to think you were smarter than me. I only slept with her so that I could make her feel as if we had a 'connection' between eachother, only to rip it away at the last second before her last moment of life. There's nothing special there, I promise you that."

Goldar growled in irritation, and nodded his head at me as he moved to walk past me." It seems we will have to test that statement soon, for Rita does not abide well with looms of betrayal." I waited until he was out of sight and down the hall before chuckling to myself.

"Oh, you'll see alright, Monkey boy." I shook my head, and began to head down the hall towards my room. As I walked, visions of Kimberly began playing in my head, and I began to develop another migraine.

"Oh for the love of God, make this crap stop! Sooner or later I'm going to develope a brain tumor or something just from all the pain!" I felt relief as my door finally came into view after what felt like an eternity. Rita didn't like tardiness, especially when it came to meetings about her plans of dominating the earth. I quickly discarded my earth clothes, exchanging them for the ones Rita provided us with, and began the journey down the hall to the throne room, eager to hear the next step in getting rid of the Power Rangers.


End file.
